Un arc-en-ciel dans la nuit
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Recueil d'OS autour du duo Tonks et Snape qui, même s'ils œuvrent dans le même camp, n'ont rien en commun. A moins que...
1. Sommaire

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente le début d'une nouvelle série de texte issus du défi "sur votre 31" lancé par la page Facebook de la Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le concept est simple : nous avons reçu une liste de 31 thèmes (un pour chaque jour du mois de mars) et écrirons un texte inspiré de ce thème. La contrainte ? Toujours utiliser le même couple._

_Ceux qui me suivent depuis un peu de temps savent combien j'aime le duo Snape/Tonks pour tout un tas d'excellentes (oui, oui) raisons qu'il serait trop long d'expliquer ici. On ne les voit pas suffisamment ensemble à mon goût et ce défi sera donc l'occasion de remédier un peu à cette situation. Le choix n'a donc pas été trop difficile pour ce défi. _

_Cependant, rassurez-vous, ils ne seront pas forcément en couple. Le reste du temps,ils ont d'autres types de relations (amitié, haine, professeur/élève...). Il y en aura donc pour tous les goûts. Chaque texte sera indépendant, sans ordre chronologique mais avec un maximum de respect du canon (comme d'habitude en fait). Je ne suis pas fan (du tout) des relations intimes prof/élève et il n'y en aura donc pas. Je trouve cela assez dérangeant et s'ils sont en couple, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux majeurs et responsables. _

_Malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques soucis informatiques qui m'ont fortement ralentie dans mon écriture, et je n'ai donc pas encore écrit tous les textes, il est possible que je n'ai pas le temps de faire tous les thèmes, en particulier si certains ne m'inspirent pas._

_Cette page servira de sommaire et sera mise à jour à chaque publication pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver. Le titre de l'OS sera indiqué et entre parenthèses le thème correspondant._

_Merci d'avoir lu cette longue note et bonne lecture !_

* * *

1er mars : Something there (main)

2 mars : Briser son rêve (livre)

3 mars : En infiltration (déguisement)

4 mars : Patronus (question)

5 mars : A la moldue (défaite)

6 mars : Confession (je t'aime)

7 mars : Come what may (toujours)

8 mars : L'oeil du cyclone (libre)

9 mars : Pour le meilleur (mariage)

10 mars : Closet land (protéger)

11 mars : Vive la reine ! (roi/reine)

12 mars : Ce n'est pas de la jalousie ! (envie)

13 mars : Beyond the sea (mer)

14 mars : Son pire cauchemar (cauchemar)

15 mars : Dilemme (je ne sais pas)

16 mars : La bataille (frisson)

17 mars : Première rencontre (pomme)

18 mars : Petite fleur (fleur)

19 mars : Discrétion (enfant)

20 mars : Douce vengeance (victoire)

21 mars : L'aube d'une vie nouvelle (sorcier/sorcière)

22 mars : In my life (larmes)

23 mars : Nectar (champagne)

24 mars : Joyeux Noël (noël)

25 mars : Fais ton choix (guerre)

26 mars : Escarmouche (je suis là)

28 mars : Au-delà (UA)

29 mars : Une petite maison banale (maison)

30 mars : Nous (prison)

31 mars : Invitation dominicale (dimanche)


	2. Something there

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de ce recueil. Le thème d'aujourd'hui est "Main", j'espère que ce premier texte vous plaira !_

* * *

**Something there**

Depuis quelques temps déjà, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai parfois du mal à me concentrer, mon esprit ne m'obéit plus aussi bien qu'avant et mes pensées échappent à mon contrôle. Rien de particulier n'est arrivé, non, rien d'important. Je crains qu'un cercle vicieux ne s'enclenche, me conduisant à ma perte. Mes boucliers mentaux ont toujours été l'objet de ma fierté, je leur faisait confiance et je savais que quelques que soient les circonstances, ils ne me trahiraient pas. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, et s'ils s'affaiblissent face à mon maitre, je suis perdu. Cette peur qui m'étreint se fait de plus en plus présente et rend mes boucliers plus fragiles encore. Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Ces questions m'ont tourmentées pendant des jours, sans que je ne parvienne à trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Et lorsque l'évidence m'a frappée, j'ai refusé d'y croire. C'était impossible, pas moi, pas elle, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et c'est lors de cette mission que tout a basculé.

Une embuscade avait été organisée par une équipe de Mangemorts, suffisamment importante pour que je la signale à l'Ordre. Je faisais en sorte de laisser certaines attaques se réaliser pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le kidnapping et l'assassinat programmé de la famille du chef des aurors devait impérativement être contrée. Mon message est donc arrivé au Square et comme prévu, nous avons été reçu par un comité d'accueil musclé. Les échanges de sorts ont été violents, mes camarades Mangemorts ne souhaitant surtout pas revenir bredouille. L'attaque était planifiée depuis longtemps et notre maitre attendaient des résultats probants.

Je ne sais pas qui a lancé le premier sort, mais en quelques secondes, c'est un déluge de flammes et de poussière qui nous a entourés. Nous étions dix mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre étaient à peu près du même nombre, et tout le monde se battait avec acharnement.

Dans ce genre de situation, je me bats, mais en prenant garde de ne blesser personne trop gravement. Un accident est justifiable, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Le bruit était assourdissant , les gravats nous tombaient dessus et la maison a rapidement ressemblé à un tas de ruines lorsque tout à coup, une violente douleur au flanc gauche m'a surpris.

Je n'ai rien pu faire, la douleur était tellement violente qu'elle m'a fait chuter et il m'a fallu toutes les ressources de ma volonté pour ne pas m'évanouir. Perdre connaissance en de pareilles circonstances est équivalent à une mort assurée. Tant bien que mal, j'ai lancé un sort de bouclier et ai tenté de me faire le plus petit possible. Je devais tenir, coûte que coûte et survivre à cette bataille.

Soudain, j'ai senti une poigne ferme se resserrer autour de mon poignet, immédiatement suivie par la sensation désagréable du transplanage d'escorte. Quelqu'un avait vu ma chute et venait de me sauver la vie.

L'air frais de la nuit me fit reprendre quelques couleurs et je sentais le spectre de l'évanouissement s'éloigner. Déjà, mon sauveur s'affairait sur ma plaie et je sentais le picotement salvateur d'un sort de soin. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais c'était le mieux à faire pour le moment. Sans aucun doute, cette personne savait ce qu'elle faisait.

L'inconnu portait, comme tous les combattants de ce soir, un cape et une capuche rabattue sur son visage. Une fois les soins terminés, il se tourna vers moi et la rabaissa.

"Vous ? Que faites-vous ici, miss Tonks ? Je pensais que vous étiez en mission auprès du Premier Ministre moldu ?" Dis-je sursautant.

"Je le suis. L'Ordre avait besoin de renforts, alors je suis venu pour cette mission spécialement. Et je crois que j'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet."

Un silence gênant commença à s'installer entre nous. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Je repris donc.

"Je vous dois beaucoup, Miss. Sans votre intervention, qui sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver."

"J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne vous aurait pas laissé en aussi fâcheuse posture, je… ne l'aurais pas supporté."

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, et surtout la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots. Dans la pénombre, je discernais mal les contours de son visage, mais soudain tout s'est éclairé. Mon manque de concentration, mes boucliers mentaux affaiblis, ses mots… et sa main qui n'avait pas lâché mon poignet. Quelque chose se passait entre elle et moi, quelque chose que je refusais de nommer et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être au beau milieu d'une guerre.

Elle me tendait la main, vers un monde inconnu et effrayant.


	3. Briser son rêve

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je poursuis mes publications avec le thème "Livre". Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le texte précédent, je suis ravie de voir l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce recueil. Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Briser son rêve**

"Arrêtez, c'est inutile.

\- Pardon, Professeur ?

\- Arrêtez ce que vous faites. Ne mettez pas votre potion dans cette fiole, ce n'est pas utile.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous nous avez demandé de le faire pour la noter.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de la noter, je sais qu'elle est ratée et que je mettrai un T. Ne perdez donc pas de temps à préparer un échantillon." Répondit le professeur Snape d'une voix glacée.

Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau, sans plus prêter attention à la jeune Poufsouffle dont le visage venait de se décomposer. Elle le regardait d'un air abasourdi, choquée par la légèreté avec laquelle il venait de lui annoncer cela. Le cours de potion était toujours une épreuve pour elle et cette année d'ASPIC était pire encore. Elle devait absolument avoir de bonnes notes dans cette matière si elle voulait poursuivre son rêve de devenir auror, mais avec un T, sa moyenne déjà faible allait plonger.

La sonnerie retentit et lui donna la dose de courage qui lui manquait pour aller affronter son professeur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots pour le faire changer d'avis et lui donner une nouvelle chance. Elle n'avait pas le choix !

"Professeur, je suis désolée, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Cette potion n'était pas parfaite, mais…

\- Pas parfaite ? Vous osez appeler cette mixture une potion ? Ressemble-t-elle à la description indiquée dans votre manuel ?

\- Pas exactement, mais elle n'en est pas très éloignée et…

\- Miss Tonks, l'interrompit Snape d'un ton agacé, il n'existe pas d'à peu près dans le domaine des potions. Je vous le répète depuis votre arrivée dans l'école et vous ne semblez pas le comprendre. Une potion est parfaite ou elle est mortelle, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. La vôtre est ratée, rien de plus. C'est une goutte de Mort Vivant, pas une goutte de Mort. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, vous aurez un T, et maintenant, sortez de ma classe avant que je ne vous retire des points en prime.

\- Professeur. Je… J'aimerais intégrer l'école des Aurors l'année prochaine, et avec un T, c'est sûr que je ne serai pas admise…

\- Voilà une excellente raison pour travailler davantage et faire plus attention lorsque vous brasserez a l'avenir."

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Tonks tourna les talons et s'enfuit, sous le regard mi-amusé-mi-compatissant des élèves de quatrième année qui attendaient dans le couloir.

Le professeur leur ordonna d'entrer et commença son cours. Il aurait pu le réciter dans son sommeil tant les notions abordées étaient d'une ridicule facilité. Mais tout en parlant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la brève discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, la préparation de son élève était un échec total et n'avait pas explosé seulement par un heureux hasard, mais les mots qu'elle avait prononcés l'avait fait réfléchir. En donnant cette note, il était évident qu'il hypothéquait grandement ses chances de devenir auror et serait directement responsable de la disparition de son rêve. En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à cela, mais cette jeune fille était différente. Elle était faite pour cela, c'était évident, malgré sa maladresse et son incompétence en potion, elle avait un sens aigu de la justice et ses capacité de métamorphose auraient fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel espion. Il avait entendu parler d'elle à plusieurs reprises par ses collègues qui vantaient ses résultats scolaires et son avenir semblait tout tracé.

Seulement s'il ne s'y opposait pas. Il avait l'avenir de Nymphadora Tonks entre les mains, et pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Quel délicieux pouvoir !

Mais soudain, alors qu'il parlait d'une voix légèrement monotone, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne lui avait rien fait de particulier, elle était une bonne élève qui, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, faisait des efforts pour s'améliorer. Briser son rêve n'avait pas de sens et ne lui apporterait rien, hormis une satisfaction de quelques secondes.

Ce n'est que le soir qu'il trouva une solution, et bien que celle-ci fut inattendue, il décida que c'était la meilleure. Alors qu'il se rendait vers la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, il aperçut son élève à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était penchée sur un livre et prenait fébrilement des notes et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de potion, vu la section dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il les connaissait quasiment tous et pouvait, malgré la distance, deviner lequel elle était en train de lire. Si c'était bien celui auquel il pensait, elle ne trouvait aucune information pertinente sur les sujets qu'ils étaient en train de traiter actuellement en cours.

Il décida alors de faire un détour et saisit un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux, dont la reliure en cuir rouge semblait prête à tomber en poussière. Les étudiants ne pensaient jamais à l'utiliser alors qu'il constituait un trésor de connaissances. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses dedans lorsqu'il était encore élève et il lui servait encore régulièrement.

Sans un mot, il le déposa sur sa table et repartit vers la Réserve. Si cette jeune fille était aussi intelligente que ses professeurs le prétendaient, elle saurait quoi faire de cet ouvrage et verrait ses notes croitre. Sinon…

Sinon, elle ne mériterait pas son entrée à l'école des Aurors, et elle n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.


	4. En infiltration

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui l'OS issu du thème "Déguisement".J'avoue avoir eu un peu de malà trouver l'idée, mais finalement, j'aime bien ce texte :)_

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, vous êtes trop gentils !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**En infiltration**

"Je ne supporte plus ces cornichons. Déclara-t-il d'un ton maussade. Comment peut-on faire ce métier par choix, sans y être contraint et forcé ?

\- Allons, ils ne sont pas si terribles. Ne sois pas méchant avec eux et tout se passera bien." Lui répondit Tonks d'un air amusé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et continua à se préparer. Tonks avait passé la nuit avec lui et il aurait largement préféré rester dans ses appartements avec elle plutôt que d'aller assurer ses cours, avec ses idiots de quatrième année puis les non moins idiots de sixième année.

Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver une femme qui accepte son sale caractère et son physique ingrat, mais un jour Tonks avait débarqué dans sa vie et l'avait rendue un peu plus belle. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver et n'osait pas vraiment lui poser la question : et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait trouver bien mieux que lui, ne le laisserait-elle pas tomber pour un homme plus beau, plus jeune, plus… tout ? Il était plus prudent de ne pas prendre le risque. Il profitait du temps qu'elle lui accordait et évitait de penser au futur qui serait fait d'une inévitable souffrance.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait à attacher les innombrables boutons de sa redingote noire, elle l'observait se déplacer tout en semblant pensive.

"Severus ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai une idée. Non ! J'ai une excellente idée."

Il leva un sourcil en s'arrêtant un instant.

"Je crains le pire.

\- Et si je te remplaçais ? Je peux prendre ton apparence, tu me prêtes quelques vêtements et je peux prendre ta place pour la matinée. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à les supporter et je pourrai voir moi-même s'ils sont si terribles que ça.

\- C'est hors de question. Un cours de potion ne s'en improvise pas et même si j'apprécie que tu veuilles subir ce supplice à ma place, je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu sembles oublier que j'ai passé mes ASPIC en potions, que je les ai eus et que j'ai eu d'autres cours ensuite à l'académie.

\- C'est vrai, mais je me souviens aussi que tu as eu tes Aspics avec justesse.

\- Mais je les ai eus. J'étais stressé parce que tu m'avais terrorisé pendant sept ans. Maintenant, je sais que je suis capable de faire une potion sans difficultés, si tu n'es pas dans les parages. Et puis une potion de quatrième année doit être dans mes cordes.

\- Et puis… Tu ne réussiras pas à être aussi méchante que moi. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience et des années de frustration derrière moi.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre." Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Severus hésita. Il avait tant de choses à faire qu'une matinée libérée lui serait largement profitable et les arguments de Tonks étaient justes. Finalement, il lui sourit et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

En un clin d'œil, elle prit son apparence et la vision dérangeante de lui, portant les vêtements de Tonks le convainquit de lui prêter ce qu'il fallait. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans son armoire et il lui tendit une robe, une chemise et tout le nécessaire pour que l'illusion soit parfaite.

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à nouer la cravate blanche autour de son cou mais il l'aida pour qu'elle soit fin prête et à l'heure. Après les quelques conseils et indications nécessaires à la bonne marche du cours, elle quitta les appartements pour aller dans la salle de classe.

Severus se retrouva alors tout seul, face à une matinée libérée et un océan de possibilités. Se rendant d'abord dans son laboratoire, il prépara les ingrédients d'une pommade contre les brûlures que Poppy Pomfresh lui avait demandé, puis profitant du temps de cuisson, il corrigea quelques copies désastreuses de ses premières années. Jetant un Tempus, il vit qu'il lui restait encore deux heures avant le retour de Tonks, et en profita pour répondre à une lettre que Lucius lui avait envoyé et à laquelle il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre et put enfin jeter un coup d'œil au Mensuel de la Potion qui trainait sur une table depuis des semaines. La potion étant enfin prête, il la mit en flacons pour que l'infirmière puisse l'utiliser immédiatement.

La préparation était brûlante et la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement le fit sursauter. Une généreuse dose de celle-ci lui couvrit la main et une douleur foudroyante le fit grimacer tandis que des cloques rouges commençaient déjà à se former.

"Mais comment fais-tu pour les supporter depuis tant d'années ?"S'écria son double qui venait d'entrer avec fracas. "Oh mince. Tu t'es fait mal, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais arranger ça. Alors, tu n'as pas aimé ta première expérience dans l'enseignement ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

\- Ils faisaient tout de travers, n'écoutaient aucun des conseils que je leur donnais et deux d'entre eux ont même essayé de se battre.

\- Tu les as punis, j'espère ?

\- Oui, j'ai retiré des points à leur maison.

\- Et des retenues, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh. Non. Je ne connaissais pas leurs noms, et je me suis dit que les points seraient suffisants.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas assez. Je sens que cette clémence étrange de ma part va faire le tour du château et ceux de cet après-midi vont se croire tout permis. Je ne vais rien pouvoir laisser passer."

Tonks se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait voulu soulagé un peu Severus mais lui avait peut être rendu les choses plus difficiles encore. Finalement, elle était bien contente d'être auror, elle n'avait pas à gérer des adolescents indisciplinés et rebelles, et c'était parfait ainsi !


	5. Patronus

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, ce sera un OS un peu plus méditatif, sur le thème "Question", j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me mettent en follow/fav ou qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Patronus**

"La protection d'Harry Potter devient un sujet de plus en plus problématique. Pour le moment, il reste chez sa tante, mais dans quelques mois, nous allons devoir trouver une autre solution.

\- Et vous avez déjà une idée? Demanda Tonks.

\- Malheureusement, tout le problème est là. L'Ordre ne peut pas assurer sa protection de manière permanente, et le Ministère… Je ne leur fais pas vraiment confiance comme vous le savez, et j'ai peur qu'il tombe plus tôt que prévu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a infiltré et bientôt…"

Une violente lumière argentée apparu dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, lui coupant la parole. En un clin d'oeil, une biche se matérialisa à quelques mètres d'eux et sans attendre, la voix grave du professeur Snape résonna dans la pièce :

"Une attaque aura lieu ce soir, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il semble qu'Ollivander soit en danger. Je vous tiens informé si j'obtiens d'autres informations."

Son bref message délivré, le patronus disparut dans une poussière étincelante. Se tournant vers l'Auror, le chef de l'Ordre reprit la parole :

"Miss Tonks, je suis désolé, nous allons devoir mettre fin à cet entretien, le devoir m'appelle ailleurs. Si vous avez des idées concernant la protection du jeune Potter, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

\- C'est entendu. Bonne soirée Professeur."

Ne souhaitant pas le retarder davantage, la jeune femme quitta le bureau rapidement, en tentant de ne rien bousculer au passage. Elle quitta le château et sur le chemin la menant jusqu'au portail, elle profita de l'air tiède de la soirée. En ce début de mois de juillet, elle appréciait de pouvoir marcher ici, sans avoir à craindre la pluie ou une attaque de mangemorts. Au loin, des oiseaux chantaient dans le soleil couchant, vers la Forêt Interdite. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nostalgie de ses années d'étudiante, lorsque tout lui semblait facile.

Une idée en entrainant une autre, elle repensa à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Bien qu'elle sache que son ancien professeur faisait partie de l'Ordre, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le fruit concret de son travail. Jusqu'à présent, Ellen n'en avait vu que les conséquences sous la forme des ordres d'Albus Dumbledore. Jamais il n'assistait aux réunions, jamais il ne venait se battre, il restait toujours en retrait sans donner l'impression de réellement être dans son camp.

Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question, l'apparition de ce patronus l'avait surprise. Elle avait entendu dire que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas en conjurer, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Et puis… quel souvenir heureux pouvait bien utiliser Severus Snape ?

Elle ne connaissait pas les détails de sa vie, mais il semblait toujours si sinistre et maussade qu'un patronus semblait bien au-dessus de ses forces. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu sourire, c'étaient plutôt des rictus méprisants à l'adresse de ses élèves à qui il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement méchant. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire, ou même discuter aimablement avec quelqu'un. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'autres personnes, il semblait toujours si tendu et distant, comme s'il voulait éviter ses semblables au maximum. Et même s'il n'avait besoin de personne pour être heureux, il ne semblait même pas l'être le reste du temps.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre le professeur Snape suffisamment heureux pour faire apparaitre un patronus ? Et la brillance de l'animal laissait supposer que le sort était particulièrement puissant.

Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, Tonks ne fit pas attention à la haute silhouette noire qui se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt et qui l'observait passer. Mais aurait-elle eu le courage de lui poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête ?


	6. A la moldue

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui le texte correspondant au thème "Défaite. Pour ne rien vous cacher, le texte que j'avais écrit initialement convenait finalement bien mieux pour un autre thème. Je me suis donc retrouvée sans texte au moment de publier. J'en ai fait un autre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui me suivent dans ce recueil, vos retours me motivent tellement ! Vous n'avez pas idée._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A la moldue**

"Expelliarmus ! Diffundo ! Protego !"

Sous la pluie de sorts que son adversaire lui lançait, Tonks avait été obligée de reculer progressivement et de lancer un charme du Bouclier. Il était difficile à maintenir longtemps et avait le gros défaut de l'empêcher de continuer à se battre plus offensivement, mais rarement elle était tombée sur un adversaire aussi redoutable. Et il allait lui falloir du renfort rapidement, sinon, elle serait dans une position vraiment très inconfortable.

D'un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle comprit que personne ne semblait avoir vu l'évolution de la situation et chacun de ses collègues se battaient contre un, deux ou même trois mangemorts pour Dawlish. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner qui était son redoutable adversaire mais celui-ci se battait silencieusement rendant les coups plus difficiles à esquiver. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait des réflexes quasi surnaturels et semblait à chaque fois deviner son prochain mouvement. Bien qu'elle commença à avoir de l'expérience en tant qu'auror, rarement elle n'avait été autant en difficultés.

Quelques instants plus tard, il lui sembla que la quantité de sorts qui pleuvait sur elle diminuait un peu et lui laissait une petite ouverture. Enfin ! Son adversaire commençait à fatiguer un peu, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Elle relâcha son bouclier et se remit à lancer tous les sorts les plus offensifs qui lui passaient par la tête, tout en essayant de monter un semblant de stratégie. Toutes les techniques de combat habituelles étaient sans effet tant il semblait les connaitre par cœur. Il fallait qu'elle soit créative et trouve une solution inattendue.

Soudain prise d'une idée folle, elle attendit une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire et s'élança brusquement vers lui. De toutes ses forces, elle lança son poing en direction de son visage et le frappa le plus violemment possible. Elle sentit ses phalanges s'écraser contre le masque du mangemort et une formidable douleur se fit sentir. Mais à sa grande satisfaction, le coup avait été si violent et surprenant qu'un cri de douleur s'échappa de sous le masque.

Avant de le laisser reprendre ses esprits, elle tendit sa baguette et d'un Petrificus Totalus, neutralisa son adversaire. Celui-ci s'effondra lourdement au sol sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste pour se protéger. Un sinistre craquement la fit frissonner, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle. Malgré la supériorité évidente de ce mangemort, elle venait de le défaire avec brio.

Mais, alors qu'elle savourait sa victoire, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Le cri qui lui avait échappé lui était vaguement familier. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour mettre un visage sur cette voix.

Comment était-ce possible ? Le mangemort qui était allongé a ses pieds, n'était pas Severus Snape, tout de même ? C'était impossible !


	7. Confession

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est avec le thème "Je t'aime" que nous poursuivons ce défi. Ce n'est pas le plus facile à mes yeux, mais j'espère que ce texte vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Confession**

"… une équipe d'auror sera postée en permanence à Pré-au-Lard pour surveiller les alentours du château et des rondes auront lieu régulièrement aux entrées. Pour la sécurité intérieure, le ministère considère que c'est en dehors de sa juridiction et qu'il ne peut rien faire.

\- Et vous pensez sérieusement que ce sera suffisant ?" Demanda d'une voix glacée le professeur Snape. Depuis le début de la réunion, il avait gardé le silence et un air renfrogné, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir de parler. Tonks, un air agacé clairement visible sur le visage, se tourna d'un bloc vers lui.

"Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? Nous faisons notre possible pour prévenir les attaques contre les élèves, malgré notre manque d'effectifs et l'imprévisibilité des attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais je vous en prie, si vous avez un plan, je vous écoute avec attention.

\- Une seule équipe ne sera pas suffisante, et les laisser à Pré-au-Lard rendra leur surveillance inutile. Faire des rondes est une idée plus stupide encore. Il est très facile de vous tendre un piège et de vous éliminer méthodiquement, en particulier si vous vous contentez de rester aux entrées principales.

\- Stupide ? D'accord, mon plan est nul, mais je n'ai toujours pas entendu le vôtre !

\- Vous allez devoir convaincre le ministère de vous envoyer des renforts et les patrouilles devront avoir lieu à l'intérieur des murs du château. Si vous voulez être efficaces, vous allez devoir couvrir une surface plus petite.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que le Ministère refusait de venir. Et puis… Qui me dit que vous ne faites pas exprès d'attirer plus d'aurors ici pour affaiblir nos défenses ailleurs ?

\- Que sous-entendez-vous, miss ? Demanda Snape, après une seconde de silence.

\- Je ne sous-entends rien du tout. Votre allégeance n'est un secret pour personne, alors…

\- Cela suffit ! Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix calme. J'ai entendu vos arguments, à l'un et à l'autre, mais je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses dans mon bureau. Nous sommes ici pour mettre au point la défense de Poudlard contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour protéger les enfants qui vont passer l'année ici. Je fais confiance à Severus, comme vous le savez Miss Tonks, sa fidélité à l'Ordre ne doit pas être un sujet aujourd'hui.

\- Mais Professeur…

\- Vus avez été parfaitement claire, n'en parlons plus. Je dois réfléchir à tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je vous ferai part de ma décision demain."

Voyant qu'il ne servirait à rien de continuer, Tonks se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard noir au Professeur Snape.

"Très bien, c'est compris. Monsieur le Directeur, j'attends votre hibou. Professeur Snape…" Termina-t-elle d'un ton acide avant de quitter le bureau.

Ses cheveux qui avaient rougis par sa colère accompagnaient chacun de ses pas rageurs. Malgré le respect qu'elle avait pour son ancien directeur, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il faisait une telle confiance à son espion. Elle en venait à se demander s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler des espions qui trahissaient leur camp. Même si elle ne le pensait pas naïf à ce point, son aveuglement faisait malgré tout un peu peur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Saisissant sa baguette et se dissimulant dans un recoin sombre, elle attendit que son poursuivant dévoile son visage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir que ce n'était nul autre que le Professeur Snape. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et d'une voix forte dit :

"Miss Tonks, cessez de vous cacher comme une gamine. Je dois vous parler, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps à vous chercher."

Laissant sa baguette ostensiblement visible, elle sortit de l'ombre et le regarda d'un air de défi.

"Que voulez-vous ? Je pensais que vous aviez dit tout ce que vous vouliez dans le bureau du Directeur. Apres m'avoir dit que j'étais stupide, que voulez-vous ajouter ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez stupide, seulement que l'idée l'était. Je connais les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et vous courez à la catastrophe.

-Vous savez ce que je pense ? C'est que vous considérez que c'est une mauvaise idée parce qu'elle vient de moi. Vous ne supportez pas que je sois capable d'assurer la protection de ce château et vous voulez tout faire pour m'en empêcher.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Parce que vous me détestez ? Votre haine vous aveugle et vous voulez m'empêcher de faire mon travail. La raison de cela m'échappe encore, mais si vous avez une explication, je serai ravie de l'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas de la haine, c'est…que je t'aime." Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

"Vous plaisantez, j'espère.

\- Non, et crois bien que j'en suis le premier surpris. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, passionnée, ouverte, joyeuse. Vivante, en somme. Les gens qui t'approchent t'aiment immédiatement. Quand tu parles, on t'écoute et on te fait confiance. Même tes défauts deviennent des qualités. Ta maladresse, qui m'insupporte chez tout le monde, devient charmante quand il s'agit de toi.

\- Mais… Vous êtes complètement malade. Vous êtes devenu fou ! Je…

\- Attends ! Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus séduisant, ou le plus avenant. Mais je peux faire des efforts, si tu me donnes une chance.

\- C'est hors de question ! Jamais je ne pourrai vous regarder autrement qu'avec mépris. Vous êtes un traitre, un menteur et un assassin. Otez-vous vous toutes ces idées absurdes de la tête, et respectez-moi. Allez-vous-en ! Allez-vous en avant que je ne vous jette un sort !"


	8. Come what may

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le thème d'aujourd'hui était "Toujours", ce qui, pour un recueil impliquant Severus peut paraître facile. Mais je n'avais pas envie de partir sur une interprétation évidente, et finalement c'est devenu bien plus fluff que prévu. Les personnages font parfois ce qu'ils veulent..._

_J'espère que ce texte vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Come what may**

Même s'il ne me disait rien, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je voulais qu'il s'ouvre, qu'il ose enfin m'expliquer ce qui le taraudait depuis quelques semaines. Alors que tout allait bien, malgré les circonstances difficiles, il s'est brutalement refermé et ne me parlait quasiment plus, hormis pour des choses futiles et sans intérêt. Quelque chose, profondément, le troublait.

Il a fallu que j'insiste si fort que j'ai même cru être allé trop loin, mais ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a glacé le sang. Je sais que si je ne trouve pas les bons mots, si je commets la moindre maladresse, tout volera en éclat. Je vois dans ses yeux, habituellement si inexpressifs, une attente et une angoisse qui me font mal au cœur.

Il a peur. C'est seulement de cela dont il s'agit. Et cela signifie tellement en même temps car je sais combien cet aveu lui a couté. Il a peur de nos différences, de son âge par rapport au mieux, mais par-dessus tout, je crois que c'est son physique qu'il juge disgracieux. C'est vrai qu'il ne correspond pas vraiment aux standards communément admis, mais a-t-il seulement conscience que je suis capable de me faire ma propre opinion ? Que lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois, je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait ? Que si j'ai accepté d'aller plus loin avec lui, c'est que je l'aime, dans son ensemble, avec son âge, son physique, mais aussi toutes ses autres qualités qu'il ne semble pas voir.

"Severus, est-ce vraiment là ce qui te préoccupe depuis tout ce temps ? Tu ne crois pas que moi, plus que toute autre, est capable de savoir que l'apparence ne signifie rien ? Je peux changer de visage à volonté, mais au fond, je suis toujours la même personne et c'est ce qui est important. Pour toi, c'est la même chose, je vois la personne qui vit sous cette apparence et c'est elle que j'aime. Ton courage, ton intelligence et même ton humour, car oui, tu en as malgré ce que tu t'évertues à cacher, c'est cela qui m'a séduit. C'est cela qui est important et c'est cela qui ne change pas. Ton physique, tout comme ton âge, sont des problèmes qui n'existent que dans ta tête, je les connaissais avant de prendre ma décision et je les ai acceptés. Je suis adulte et responsable, j'ai pris une décision en sachant ce qu'elle impliquait, et si tu ne te fais pas confiance, alors crois en mon jugement. Si j'avais voulu d'un homme plus jeune ou plus beau, alors je l'aurais déjà fait. Mais c'est toi que je veux. Toi et personne d'autre !"

Je n'avais pas prévu de m'enflammer ainsi, mais les mots ont coulés tous seuls de ma bouche. Severus peut être borné, parfois, mais pour une fois, il doit m'entendre. Il me fixe, je peux presque entendre les rouages tourner dans son cerveau en analysant toutes les implications de ce que je viens de lui dire. Je ne cille pas, ne le quitte pas des yeux. Son silence est insoutenable, mais je ne dois pas faiblir, je ne dois pas le laisser tomber. Je sens qu'il ne me croit toujours pas, je dois trouver la solution ultime :

"Je t'aimerai, Severus, quoiqu'il advienne.

\- Toujours ?

\- Toujours !"


	9. L'oeil du cyclone

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OS sur le thème "Libre". Comme je vous l'avais indiqué dans ma note d'auteur, tous les textes sont indé comme les règles sont faites pour être brisées, ce n'est pas le cas de celui-ci. Il a donc un lien avec celui du 30 mars (dont je ne peux pas vous révéler le thème) et est construit en miroir. Il se suffit à lui-même et peut-être lu tout seul, mais devrait gagner en profondeur avec l'autre OS._

_Sur cette explication que j'espère suffisamment compréhensible, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'œil du cyclone**

Je te regarde marcher à quelques mètres devant moi, tu babilles mais je n'arrive pas à écouter ce que tu dis. Soudain, tu te mets à rire en te retournant vers moi, ton sourire me donne un coup au cœur mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui cause ton hilarité. Je souris par réflexe, pour te faire plaisir, et tu reprends ton discours plus joyeusement encore qu'avant. Les muscles de mon visage ne sont pas habitués à cet effort, je sens qu'il est de guingois, qu'il ressemble à une grimace et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il atteigne mes yeux, mais peu importe, tu as l'air satisfaite. Dans cet étroit sentier forestier où nous n'avons pas la place de marcher de front, tu sembles si heureuse.

Tu sembles toujours si joyeuse, comme si rien ne t'atteignait jamais. Un jour, Albus m'a parlé de l'épée de Gryffondor qui n'absorbait que ce qui la renforçait et repoussait ce qui la fragilisait. Tu es une épée de Gryffondor, même si tu es une ancienne Poufsouffle. Je t'admire pour cela. Et pour de multiples autres choses aussi, bien que je m'efforce de ne pas te le montrer. Je ne peux pas te donner tant de pouvoir sur moi. Tu en as déjà trop, c'est dangereux.

D'un geste négligent, tu passes ta main sur des fougères qui passent à ta portée. Je voudrais te dire de faire attention, qu'il y a peut-être des animaux dangereux, des créatures qui pourraient t'attaquer ou des ennemis qui pourraient retrouver ta trace, mais je m'efforce de garder le silence. Je sais que tu te retournerais et que tu me dirais en fronçant les sourcils que tu sais ce que tu fais, que tu es une auror diplômée et que tu sais gérer les risques que tu prends. Mais c'est ta sécurité qui m'importe, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je respecte tes talents, mais tu n'as pas mon expérience d'espion, tu ne sais pas encore faire attention à chacun de tes mouvements. Tu n'es pas habituée à surveiller chacune de tes actions car ta vie en dépend. D'une certaine manière, c'est très bien comme ça, jamais je n'aurais supporté que tu prennes de tels risques, je n'aurais pas survécu à cette angoisse. C'est cette insouciance qui te rend si libre, et c'est cela que j'aime chez toi.

Je crois que tu n'as pas encore réalisé ce que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a quelques semaines, signifie pour le monde sorcier, pour toi, pour nous. Tu as seulement pleuré lorsque tu as appris ce qu'il était arrivé à ton ancien mentor, Maugrey, son kidnapping et sa longue séquestration, mais ce qui nous attend sera bien plus dur à surmonter.

Tu te retournes à nouveau, tu ne dis plus rien et ton regard interrogateur me fixe. Tu as l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, mais pour une fois, tu te trompes.

Nous sommes là ensemble, et il n'y a rien à ajouter.


	10. Pour le meilleur

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le thème d'aujourd'hui était "Mariage" et je dois dire qu'il m'a longuement résisté. J'espère que l'approche que j'ai eu de celui-ci pour plaira._

_Même si je pense avoir glisser des indices, cet OS se déroule en août 1997, quelques semaines après le début de la chasse aux horcruxes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pour le meilleur**

Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, Severus fulminait. Ces idiots n'apprendraient-ils donc jamais ? Dans le contexte actuel, n'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire ? Le désastre du mariage de la petite française avec le garçon Weasley ne leur avait pas servi de leçon ? A ces yeux, leur légèreté était incompréhensible. C'était criminel, ni plus ni moins.

Sous le regard paisible de Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas partager ses préoccupations, Severus continuait à marcher, ses capes volant derrière lui.

"Allons, allons, Severus. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Ils vont se marier, c'est un moment de fête, je ne comprends pas ta colère.

\- Ma colère ? Mais la mort vous a fait perdre vos esprits, c'est cela ? Pourquoi veulent-ils se marier si précipitamment ? C'est ridicule. Ils se mettent en danger, pour des histoires stupides. Que Tonks commette cette erreur, je veux bien le comprendre, elle est jeune et inexpérimentée. Mais Remus…

\- J'ai entendu dire que Nymphadora attendait un heureux évènement et que Lupin veut… prendre ses responsabilités.

\- Mais… c'est absurde. L'enfant sera exactement le même, qu'elle ait une bague au doigt ou non. Mais la publicité autour de cet évènement sera bien plus dangereuse, croyez-moi.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas si grave que tu le crois. Toutes les précautions ont été prises pour…

\- Si je suis au courant, sachez que tous les autres mangemorts ont aussi été informés. Les espions sont partout et une attaque est déjà en préparation, vous pouvez en être certain. Je ne suis pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté auprès l'Ordre, mais parmi les Mangemorts aussi, mon statut est précaire. On ne me donne que les informations les plus importantes. Je n'ai plus accès au détail des missions puisque, selon mon cher maitre, je dois me consacrer à la gestion de Poudlard, et pourtant, je suis au courant. Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de vous écouter.

\- Allons, ne dis pas ça, mon enfant. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, n'en doute pas."

A ces mots, Severus leva les yeux vers le portrait mais en gardant un visage impassible, plus encore que d'habitude.

"Vous devez convaincre Remus de renoncer à cette folie. Il a une mission, comme nous tous, et seule la victoire doit motiver ses décisions. Vous savez trouver les mots pour convaincre, j'en sais quelque chose, alors faites le changer d'avis. Il pourra se marier avec toutes les femmes qu'il voudra plus tard, s'il réchappe à cette guerre.

\- Severus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qu'il veut, et qu'elle seule compte à ses yeux. Tu sais le pouvoir de l'amour et de l'attachement. Je ne ferai rien de tel, ils s'aiment et je ne veux pas me mettre en travers de leur bonheur.

-Vous êtes fou ! Ca y est, j'en suis maintenant certain. Vous n'allez donc rien faire ? Vous les laisser faire n'importe quoi, sans intervenir même si vous savez qu'ils courent à la catastrophe.

\- Vos mises en garde seront prises en compte, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les précautions seront redoublées et il ne s'agira que d'une petite cérémonie intime, rien à voir avec le mariage de Bill et Fleur."

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Cet artefact était plus buté qu'un hippogriffe. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le tableau remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement. A l'endroit exact où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, des gouttes de sangs brillaient a la lumière des chandelles. Severus revenait d'une convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. Il allait devoir agir, une fois de plus seul et dans le secret le plus absolu.


	11. Closet land

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Le thème d'aujourd'hui est "Protéger", ce qui me parait très adapté au personnage de Severus. J'espère néanmoins vous surprendre avec mon interprétation ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Closet land**

Cette mission qui devait être facile et rapide était en train de tourner à la catastrophe. Non seulement, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux, mais la résistance farouche que les aurors venaient de leur opposer avait envenimé les choses.

Lorsque son maitre l'avait convoqué, Severus avait reçu l'ordre de se rendre dans la maison d'une vieille sorcière grabataire, de s'y infiltrer avec son équipe le plus discrètement possible et de la soumettre à l'imperium. Celle-ci avait connaissance d'informations précieuses dans la poursuite d'Harry Potter, il viendrait sans doute la voir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait lui tendre un piège.

Malheureusement, Bathilda Tourdesac, puisque c'était elle la victime de cette attaque, était mieux défendue que prévu. A peine avaient-ils transplanés à Godric's Hollow que des alarmes s'étaient déclenchées et que des aurors avaient transplanés dans le village.

Apres un bref instant de surprise, Severus s'était ressaisi pour poursuivre sa mission. Ses camarades s'occupaient des aurors à l'extérieur, tandis que lui s'infiltrerait pour atteindre cette vieille dame.

Mais en pénétrant dans la maison, le silence qui régnait avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Un malaise diffus le mit mal à l'aise. Le bruit d'un coup violent à l'extérieur de la maison le fit reprendre ses esprits et retrouver toute sa vigilance. Il avait une mission à accomplir et il était hors de question d'échouer.

La pénombre l'empêchait d'aller aussi vite qu'il le désirait et il devait avancer avec prudence pour ne pas tomber lui-même dans un piège idiot. Il ne pouvait même pas allumer sa baguette d'un Lumos, sans risquer d'avertir l'occupante de sa présence. A pas de loup, il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, qui était malheureusement désert, et avec toutes les précautions possibles, il monta à l'étage.

Enfin ! Il la voyait. Elle était de dos et ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Elle était sûrement sourde, supposa Severus, qui pointait déjà sa baguette dans son dos pour lui lancer le sort. Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer lorsque son intuition le retint. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentait une présence qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il s'immobilisa, mobilisant toutes ses capacités pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Cela ne venait pas de la vieille Bathilda, c'était autre chose. Il tourna la tête légèrement et aperçut, du coin de l'œil, le mouvement suspect d'une porte d'armoire.

Soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre, suivi de cris sauvages, d'étincelles et de poussière. Instinctivement, Severus lança un sort d'immobilisation vers l'armoire pour éviter que le suspect ne l'attaque en traitre. Il se mit alors en position de combat pour apporter son soutien à ses camarades.

Les sorts fusaient à l'intérieur de la maison, et il s'en fallut d'un cheveu que Severus ne soit blessé par un Deffindo perdu. Il se pencha au dernier moment et l'évita de justesse. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bathilda qui le reçu de plein fouet. Sans un cri, sans même avoir vu la mort se précipiter vers elle, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

"On y va ! C'est trop tard, on se replie !"

La voix sonore d'Alecto parvint à surmonter le bruit et la confusion et déjà ses camarades transplanaient. Ils quittaient les lieux sans se retourner, la mission était un échec, il était inutile de ramener des blessés en plus. Les aurors, certains de leur victoire, se mirent en tête de les poursuivre et de les capturer. Rarement un telle manœuvre de repli de la part des Mangemorts avait été observée et ils voulaient profiter de l'aubaine.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Severus, encore légèrement sonné par la tournure inattendue des évènements et un auror. Naturellement, il l'avait reconnue et s'attendait à tout instant qu'elle ne l'attaque, mais rien ne vint.

"Que faites-vous là ?" Demanda-t-elle du ton le plus agressif possible.

"J'ai été envoyé ici, mais je vais devoir vous quitter, vous m'en voyez navré. Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas ceci."

Sous le regard médusé de Tonks, il lança un sort avec un geste d'une rapidité foudroyante. La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement et un enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années, tomba lourdement la tête la première.

Tonks se précipita pour l'examiner, au mépris des règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité et le retourna pour voir son visage.

"C'est… Tim, son petit-fils, je crois. Il ne devait pas être là ce soir. Pourquoi…

\- La question du pourquoi n'est pas importante. Vous aurez tout le temps de savoir plus tard. Je vais devoir vous quitter et le laisser à votre garde.

\- Mais…

\- Le sort que j'ai lancé n'est pas agréable, mais il n'est pas dangereux. Emmenez-le à Sainte Mangouste, il s'en remettra rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas un Petrificus Totalus ?

\- Pas exactement, non. Mais n'oubliez pas, cet enfant vient de voir sa grand-mère mourir sous ses yeux. Vous allez devoir le protéger, c'est un traumatisme brutal, vous comprenez ?

\- Qui êtes-vous pour dire cela ? Vous étiez venu assassiner sa grand-mère et vous me parlez de traumatismes ? Vous êtes un monstre, monsieur !

\- Je sais déjà ce que vous pensez de moi et vous vous trompez. J'ai éduqué plus d'enfants qu'il ne m'en fallait, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Je ne peux vous obliger à rien, mais faites attention à ce gamin."

Alors que Tonks continuait de l'invectiver, il transplana sans un mot de plus. Il la laissa seule, avec un cadavre, un enfant ensorcelé, et une haine féroce.


	12. Vive la reine !

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je crois que vous devinerez raidement en lisant cet OS que le thème "Roi/Reine" a été loin de m'inspirer. J'ai donc trouvé une idée un peu absurde mais qui m'a fait rire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! Et vraiment, il faut arrêter avec cette tradition, je vous assure ;) !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Vive le reine !**

Les idées d'Albus étaient farfelues, mais là, c'était le bouquet ! Severus était renfrogné depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, et il n'avait aucune intention de changer d'attitude. C'était ridicule, dangereux, absurde… Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire l'agacement que cet évènement lui procurait. On aurait pu croire qu'à son âge, il aurait fini de faire ce genre de bêtises, mais Albus semblait vouloir déjouer les pronostics.

Un bruit de verre brisé dans l'entrée attira son attention, mais ce n'était que Miss Tonks qui venait d'entrer et qui avait vraisemblablement brisé le miroir en face de la porte. Rien de très original en somme.

Lorsqu'elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle chercha du regard une place vide et se rendit vite compte que la seule disponible était à côté de Severus Snape. Elle s'assit alors en lui souriant, comme elle avait l'habitude d'agir avec lui. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été un professeur odieux avec elle et qu'elle prenne naturellement le parti de Sirius, elle s'était toujours montrée polie avec lui.

"Bien, maintenant que Miss Tonks est parmi nous, nous sommes au complet. Commença Albus Dumbledore. Je suis heureux de vous voir réunis aujourd'hui. Nous ne faisons que passer ici et nous croiser, et je pensais qu'il était important d'organiser cette petite fête. La tradition de la galette des Rois vient de France, mais je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant de la célébrer nous aussi. Je voudrais que cette soirée soit placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur, une petite trêve dans cette guerre qui nous épuise chaque jour un peu plus. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !" Termina-t-il en lançant un regard pétillant à ses convives.

Sur le visage de la plupart d'entre eux, une stupéfaction évidente était visible. Severus ricana intérieurement, car il semblait être le seul avoir été mis dans la confidence. Albus avait été obligé de le forcer à venir, et à la seule condition qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre. Lorsqu'il lui avait exposé son plan, Severus avait voulu se désister, mais Albus s'était montré inflexible et il se retrouvait ici, au milieu des membres de l'Ordre à manger un satané gâteau. Qui n'était même pas bon en plus !

Soudain, alors qu'il mâchonnait cette pâte feuilletée qui était plus sèche que du parchemin, il mordit quelque chose de dur. Qu'est-ce qu'était encore cette plaisanterie ? Il avait ensorcelé le gâteau pour être sûr de ne pas devoir subir ce genre de… désagrément. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard pétillant du directeur. Il sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui et s'il n'avait pas été entouré de la totalité de l'Ordre, il aurait volontiers abrégé ses souffrances bien plus tôt que prévu.

Au lieu de cela, le plus discrètement possible, il sortit la fève de sa bouche et tenta de la dissimuler sous une serviette en attendant de la faire disparaitre purement et simplement.

Malheureusement, ce geste n'échappa sa voisine qui le regarda avec insistance pour comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il tenta de la foudroyer du regard, mais elle resta impassible et semblait le jauger. Elle hésitait entre garder le silence et rendre sa découverte publique. Finalement, Severus murmura :

"Je ne tiens pas à devenir le roi de cette assemblée. Même si c'est une plaisanterie, j'ai régulièrement affaire à quelqu'un qui se place ainsi au-dessus de ses semblables et je ne tiens pas vraiment à lui ressembler."

A ses mots, Tonks battit des paupières en signe d'assentiment. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment et que son allégeance faisait l'objet de toutes les discussions, elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore et le considérait de leur côté. Elle saisit alors la fève d'un geste rapide et s'écria :

"J'ai trouvé la fève ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée, j'ai gagné !"

Sous les vivas de l'assemblée et leurs applaudissements, elle lança un coup d'œil furtif à Severus et lui fit un clin d'œil. Malgré son visage aussi impénétrable que d'habitude, elle devina qu'il était soulagé de ne pas être, une fois de plus, le centre de l'attention générale.


	13. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai oublié de publier mon texte d'hier sur le thème "Envie", voilà donc chose faite avec deux OS pour le prix d'un._

_Les phrases en italiques ne sont pas de moi, elles viennent du livre et doivent être portées au crédit de JK Rowling, le reste sort de ma tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Ce n'est pas de la jalousie**

L'irruption d'un Patronus au beau milieu de la cérémonie de Répartition jeta un immense silence dans la Grande Salle mais il fallut que Severus tende l'oreille au maximum pour savoir ce qu'il disait. Le patronus, faible et presque éteint avait pris la forme d'un loup, mais ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant la voix de Tonks qu'il comprit qui l'avait conjuré. Il fronça les sourcils un instant car il croyait se souvenir qu'il prenait habituellement la forme d'un ouistiti. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car le Directeur, voyant qu'il avait entendu, lui demandait silencieusement de se charger de cette tâche.

Malgré un soupir, le professeur Snape obéit et se leva, presqu'immédiatement suivi par Argus Rusard. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, sa présence pouvait être utile tant sa connaissance encyclopédique des secrets du château était unique.

Il ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre l'équipe d'aurors qui avait été déployée à l'occasion de la rentrée. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il leur lança, presque sans s'arrêter de marcher :

"Harry Potter a été retrouvé par l'auror Tonks, neutralisé dans le Poudlard Express. "

Dawlish le salua d'un hochement de tête et répondit d'un ton sec, presque martial :

"Je vais y aller, il n'est pas prudent de le laisser à découvert plus que nécessaire.

\- C'est inutile, vous ne pouvez pas les ouvrir vous-même. Il y a une double protection, afin d'éviter que quelqu'un infiltré dans l'équipe de protection ouvre le portail à des personnes mal intentionnées. Il faut qu'un membre de l'école valide l'identité de l'entrant, je pensais que le Directeur vous avait expliqué les règles élémentaires de la sécurité mise en place."

Sans même prendre la peine de prendre congé, Severus partit en leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'Harry Potter était arrivé, deux imposteurs avaient réussi à se faire embaucher et à rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année sans jamais être démasqué. Et si cette équipe était si mal informée, comment pouvait-elle espérer protéger qui que ce soit ?

Toujours suivi par Rusard, il arriva enfin au portail décoré de sangliers ailés. Il tapota la chaine de sa baguette et, comme si elle s'anima, elles se déroulèrent pour laisser l'immense grille s'ouvrir. Après une réflexion acide sur l'accoutrement de Potter de la part du directeur de Serpentard, Tonks riposta à sa place :

"_C'est à Hagrid que j'avais envoyé le message._

_\- Hagrid était en retard, tout comme Potter maintenant, c'est donc moi qui l'ai reçu. Au fait, ajouta Snape en reculant d'un pas pour laisser passer Harry, j'ai été très intéressé par votre nouveau Patronus. Je crois que l'ancien vous réussissait beaucoup mieux, dit-il, avec une indéniable malveillance. Le nouveau paraît un peu faible_."

Même dans l'obscurité qui régnait, la colère sur le visage de la jeune femme était évidente. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds en seulement quelques secondes, il lui claqua la grille au nez, et repartit sans attendre vers le château. Il fallait admettre que se comporter de la sorte, sans aucune conséquence, avait quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant. Il était réellement misanthrope, mais il s'amusait parfois à forcer un peu le trait pour le seul plaisir d'énerver son entourage. Et il fallait dire qu'il y parvenait plutôt bien.

En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de s'en prendre ainsi cette jeune femme, qu'il ne côtoyait que très occasionnellement, mais la vue de son patronus l'avait agacé. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que le loup représentait Lupin, et sa pâleur n'était pas signe d'une relation heureuse. Et se dire que Lupin, malgré sa lycanthropie et sa timidité maladive avait réussi à séduire une femme, jolie et plus jeune que lui de surcroit, avait été un coup inattendu. Même Lupin avait réussi, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Non ! Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais une fois de plus, un maraudeur avait une vie plus heureuse que la sienne. Et ça le rendait fou !


	14. Beyond the sea

_Et voici le texte d'aujourd'hui, sur le thème "Mer". _

_Je dois admettre qu'il me tient à cœur et que pour une raison qui m'échappe, je l'aime bien. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Beyond the sea**

Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque l'écume glacée l'éclaboussa. Les vagues venaient se briser, l'une après l'autre, à quelques mètres de Tonks. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se mit à avancer en luttant contre la force de l'eau pour entrer le plus vite possible et ne plus être bousculée par les vagues. Depuis toute petite, quand ses parents l'emmenaient à la plage, elle adorait se baigner, les vagues et les courants. Plus ils étaient forts, plus elle s'amusait. Dès que les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient au printemps, elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : quitter la grisaille londonienne pour les plages de sable du sud de l'Angleterre.

Mais cette fois-ci était un peu particulière. Il lui avait fallu batailler longuement pour trainer celui qu'elle aimait ici, et même encore maintenant, il restait sur le sable, le plus loin possible de cette masse mouvante et bien trop imprévisible à son goût.

En se retournant, elle pouvait le voir, seul sur la plage déserte, ses vêtements noirs faisant un étrange contraste avec la blancheur de ce qui l'entourait. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir à cette distance, elle pouvait tout à fait imaginer le rictus agacé qui s'affichait sur son visage. Elle lui fit un grand geste de la main et il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à lui en faire un en retour. Il trouvait cela probablement ridicule de s'afficher ainsi, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse, contente qu'il soit venu malgré tout.

Elle entama quelques brasses, jouant dans les vagues, se laissant porter par elles ou luttant pour remonter vers le large. Le soleil la réchauffait un peu lorsqu'elle restait un peu au-dessus de la surface, mais il fallut bien qu'elle s'avoue vaincue, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. L'eau était vraiment froide et elle commençait à fatiguer. En profitant des vagues pour la rapprocher du bord, elle revint vers le sable et Severus.

"Ah, elle était vraiment bonne. Tu aurais dû venir !

\- Menteuse. Je vois d'ici que tu as la chair de poule."

En se serrant dans la serviette que Severus lui tendait, elle lui tira la langue pour se moquer de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Depuis, la fin de la guerre, il ne s'était pas vraiment adouci, sauf avec elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il parvenait à se détendre, et se mettait même à plaisanter à l'occasion. La première fois que Tonks l'avait entendu rire, elle avait failli tomber de sa chaise, mais à présent, elle faisait son possible pour qu'il recommence le plus souvent possible.

Elle s'allongea sur le sable, laissant les rayons du soleil la réchauffer. Le sel qui restait sur sa peau la picotait légèrement et le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux. Elle pensa distraitement à la coiffure impossible qu'elle aurait en revenant de la plage, mais elle écarta ces considérations d'un revers de main mental. Elle était bien, ici et maintenant.

A côté d'elle, Severus était toujours assis, le dos droit comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir dans la seconde. Il fixait l'horizon, plongé dans ses pensées et les sourcils froncés.

"Severus ?

\- Hum…

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ?

\- L'important est que je sois là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais il a fallu que je te fasse les plus odieux chantages pour que tu cèdes.

\- Ah ! Tu l'admets toi-même, c'était du chantage.

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. Trop de sable, trop de soleil, trop d'eau, trop de sel…

\- Tu n'aimes pas la mer ?

\- Pas particulièrement.

\- Tu préfères te baigner dans un lac ? Je parie que le lac de Poudlard n'a plus aucun secret pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises. Je n'aime pas ça non plus.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne sais pas nager. Voilà, tu es satisfaite ? Aboya-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Pardon ? Mais ce n'est pas grave Severus. Tu peux apprendre, si tu veux.

\- Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Je n'ai pas confiance, si je ne peux pas voir où je marche.

\- Et si je viens avec toi ? On pourra avancer petit à petit, à ton rythme. Si quelque chose ne va pas, on remonte, je te promets."

Severus sembla réfléchir quelques instants, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et elle serait sa perte, il en était certain. Il poussa un soupir et marmonna :

"Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer ?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer…"


	15. Son pire cauchemar

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est le thème "Cauchemar" qui va nous accompagner aujourd'hui. J'ai longuement hésité entre deux idées pour ce thème et c'est finalement ce texte qui a gagné, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci une fois de plus à mes merveilleux revieweurs et lecteurs, qui me soutiennent dnas cette aventure au long cours. C'est la première fois que je fais cela et je dois dire qu'un texte par jour est un rythme un peu difficile à maintenir, mais j'arrive à le tenir pour le moment. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop de notifications pour vous non plus :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Son pire cauchemar**

En entrant dans le Square Grimmaurd, Tonks entendit immédiatement un bruit suspect et sortit sa baguette. Le plus prudemment possible, elle avança en direction de celui-ci, prête à se battre en cas de besoin. En tendant l'oreille, elle comprit enfin ce que cette voix étrange, presque étouffée, disait.

" Riddikkulus ! _Riddikkulus_. Va-t'en. Riddi…

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Ohé ! Qui êtes-vous ?

\- …

\- Professeur Snape ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Tonks en apercevant l'espion de l'Ordre dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque. Je pensais qu'un intrus s'était introduit et… Mais qui est-ce ? s'écria-t-elle en apercevant la forme allongée au sol.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste… un épouvantard que j'ai dérangé en ouvrant cette porte. Je m'en occupe, allez-vous en !

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Je vais vous aider. Eh ! Regarde par ici, espèce d'idiot !" S'exclama-t-elle en direction de la créature.

En un instant, celle-ci se transforma en un immense loup-garou qui hurlait à la mort. Ses canines brillantes et pointues accrochaient les quelques rayons de lumière qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux. De la bave s'écoulait de ses babines et le grognement rauque qui sortait de sa gorge la fit frissonner.

"Riddikkulus !" Prononça-t-elle sans trembler.

Une nouvelle fois, la créature se transforma, mais une peluche duveteuse la remplaça. Celle-ci était aussi en forme de loup, mais elle était nettement moins effrayante que son modèle. Le rire clair de Tonks s'éleva dans le silence de la bibliothèque et l'épouvantard n'y résista pas. Il se détruisit en une mince poussière grise qui se dissipa dans un courant d'air.

Tonks se retourna vers Snape, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bien, mais c'était difficile à dire dans cette pénombre.

"Voilà professeur, tout est arrangé.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, j'allais m'en sortir seul. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de cela, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Et cessez de m'appeler professeur, vous n'êtes plus mon élève depuis longtemps, il me semble."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se retourna dans un grand mouvement de cape et quitta la pièce. Elle resta là, abasourdie par un tel manque de reconnaissance et entendit, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claquer.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se souvenir de l'épouvantard qui l'avait mis dans une telle difficulté. Elle l'avait à peine regardé dans l'urgence, la forme allongée sur le sol était un cadavre, d'une jeune femme rousse et assez belle, d'après ce qu'elle avait aperçu. Le visage avait peut-être quelque chose de vaguement familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le resituer dans sa mémoire. On ne connaissait aucun attachement à Severus Snape, il semblait détester tout et tout le monde, alors qui pouvait être cette jeune femme ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes. C'était un sujet particulièrement intime et enquêter sur le sujet lui paraissait indélicat. Mais le comportement de son ancien professeur était tout de même excessivement suspect. Il fallait qu'elle tire cela au clair !


	16. Dilemme

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est avec le thème "Je ne sais pas" que j'ai joué. J'admets que le résultat n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout._

_Pour répondre à ta question, Destrange, c'est avec ce texte que j'ai hésité hier. Il aurait aussi pu convenir pour "Cauchemar" je pense. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dilemme**

"Fais-le Severus. Ne me déçois pas." Cette insidieuse voix résonnait dans sa tête et il devait s'efforcer de ne pas la repousser. "Nous t'attendons, tu sais que je n'aime pas cela. Fais-le. FAIS-LE !"

Face à lui, entravée par de lourdes chaines, Tonks lui jetait un regard suppliant. Il détourna les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter la détresse et la peur dans ces yeux là. Il aurait voulu y voir tant d'autres choses, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout autour de lui, les mangemorts le regardaient fixement, attendant avidement une réaction de sa part. Il leva lentement le bras, se concentrant pour que le bout de sa baguette ne tremble pas et tint la jeune femme en joue.

Malgré ses avertissements, elle était tombée dans une embuscade et avait été ramenée au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Habituellement, les prises précieuses comme elle étaient enfermées dans les cachots souterrains du manoir Malfoy, torturées pour obtenir quelques informations, puis laissées pour mortes quelque part où ils étaient certains qu'un membre de l'Ordre la trouverait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Relevant légèrement le regard vers elle, il aperçut un large hématome sur sa pommette gauche, bien visible sous les larmes qui déferlaient sur ses joues. Ses cheveux, dans lesquels il aimait tant passer ses doigts étaient sales et emmêlés, d'une indéfinissable teinte grisâtre. Du sang avait coulé de son nez et séché sur place sans qu'elle ne songe à l'essuyer. Et cette peur dans ses yeux… C'était insupportable.

Severus devinait pourquoi il était là. C'était un test. Une machination ourdie par Bellatrix visant à lui faire perdre cette place si chèrement acquise auprès de leur maitre. Elle le soupçonnait depuis longtemps d'être un traitre et, Merlin savait comment, elle avait compris qu'il était plus proche de Tonks qu'il ne le prétendait. Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur elle, elle l'avait triomphalement ramenée et avait convaincu le maitre d'organiser cette macabre cérémonie. Il était maintenant là, au milieu d'un cercle formé par ses pairs, avec l'insupportable tâche d'achever la jeune femme.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Lui qui avait toujours réussi à garder son sang-froid, même dans les situations les plus désespérées, sentait son cerveau tourner dans le vide. Il ne trouvait pas de solution, aucune échappatoire hormis la mort. Dans quelques secondes, il serait considéré comme un traitre et serait abattu sans autre forme de procès. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent aurait été vain. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises pour le compte de sa couverture n'auraient été que de vulgaires assassinats. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se regarder dans le miroir, et de continuer à faire face à ses horreurs.

Déjà, il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil des mangemorts s'agiter. Des baguettes se pointaient dans sa direction. Que devait-il faire ? Quelle décision devait-il prendre ? Admettre son échec et se faire abattre comme un chien ? Mais cela ne la sauverait pas. Obéir à l'ordre de son maitre ? Mais à quoi bon continuer de se battre si cela ne lui permettait de sauver personne ? Conserver sa couverture à tout prix pour préserver un monde dans lequel rien n'avait plus d'importance ?

Une dernière fois, la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'infiltra dans sa tête :

"Tue-la, Severus. MAINTENANT !"


	17. La bataille

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le thème "Frisson" qui est à l'honneur. Alors, je ne vais faire aucun lien avec l'actualité et j'espère que cette interprétation vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La bataille**

Elle attendait cette intervention depuis longtemps, s'y était préparée minutieusement, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé, aujourd'hui elle allait se battre et il n'y aurait que deux issues possibles : la vie ou la mort. La victoire ou la défaite. Elle lança un regard à son mari qui semblait avoir compris son cheminement de pensée et qui lui fit un demi-sourire encourageant. Remus avait toujours su la rassurer, même dans les moments les plus angoissants. Aujourd'hui, il se tiendrait à ses côtés et cela la rendrait invincible. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard.

En quelques secondes, il avait perdu le combat. Minerva l'avait attaqué sans hésiter et il n'avait opposé qu'une brève résistance, uniquement pour la forme. Elle lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent la possibilité de quitter le château et il n'attendit pas pour la saisir. D'un ample mouvement de bras, il s'envola et brisa la fenêtre pour s'échapper, s'obligeant à découvrir sa garde. Un dernier sort le toucha et lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Une vive douleur à la main droite le saisit et il partit, la laissa sur place. C'était la sienne, celle qu'il avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Désarmé, il ne serait pas tenté de se défendre et d'entraver le Destin qui venait de se mettre en marche. Peut-être qu'il serait assassiné proprement, s'il avait un peu de chance. Severus volait vers sa propre mort, et il le savait.

Lorsque l'alerte avait été donnée, tout l'Ordre s'était mobilisé et grâce à l'aide bienvenue d'Abelforth, ils avaient rejoint le château en un temps record et en toute sécurité, tandis que les élèves les plus jeunes étaient évacués. Tout se déroulait selon les plans établis.

Le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs déserts, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leur poste de combat, semblait presqu'irréel. Dans quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus, le vacarme serait épouvantable et personne ne pouvait prédire ce qu'il allait se passer. Par les fenêtres, elle pouvait apercevoir les protections être mises en place progressivement, mais une masse mouvante, au loin, lui donna un coup au ventre. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour la cime des arbres agitée par le vent était en fait une armée immense qui s'agglutinait tout autour des murailles. S'ils parvenaient à passer, la défense serait une mission impossible.

Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose au sol qui retomba quelques mètres plus loin dans un bruit mat. Remus lui jeta un regard réprobateur pour son manque de discrétion, mais elle haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, il était inutile de prendre tant de précautions. Elle plissa les yeux pour comprendre ce qui était à l'origine du bruit et elle aperçut un mince bâton de bois noir qui reflétait la lueur de la lune. Qu'est-ce qu'une baguette faisait ici ?

En la saisissant, elle fut prise d'un frisson étrange. Elle ignorait à qui appartenait cet objet et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne ressentait pas le même malaise qu'avec les baguettes de mangemort qu'elle avait pu tenir lors d'interpellations, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Cette baguette avait commis des actes sombres, elle en était presque certaine.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait rejoindre son poste et se battre. Elle la fourra alors sans ménagement dans sa poche, il était toujours utile d'avoir une arme de rechange en cas de problème. Mais elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de l'utiliser. Quelque chose de malsain émanait de cette baguette.


	18. Première rencontre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le thème d'hier était "Pomme" et voici le texte qu'il m'a inspiré. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop d'idées, mais je voulais écrire cette première rencontre depuis le début de ce recueil et j'ai trouvé que c'était la bonne occasion. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Première rencontre**

"Comment comptez-vous agir ? Vous devez trouver une solution et les protéger !

\- Du calme Severus. Je ferai ce qu'il faut, mais comprenez que je ne peux rien vous dire.

\- Pardon ? Mais vous devez me croire ! Vous devez me faire confiance. Je l'ai trahi, je risque ma vie en vous disant cela.

\- Malheureusement, je dois rester prudent. Lily et James seront mis en sécurité, mais je ne peux vous donner aucun détail. Vous allez retourner auprès de votre maitre et…

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Vous m'envoyez à la mort, c'est certain. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- La vie de Lily est la plus importante, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous m'avez dit. Nous devons faire en sorte que votre maitre ne se doute de rien.

\- Vous..." Répondit Severus en baissant les yeux. Il se triturait nerveusement les mains depuis le début de son entretien avec le chef de l'Ordre et il savait que son comportement risquait de paraitre suspect. Mais au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. "Vous avez raison. La vie de Lily est la plus importante, je dois faire ce qu'il faut pour la protéger.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger." La petite voix flûtée dans son dos faillit lui faire faire une attaque cardiaque. "Maman m'a dit que je pouvais venir chercher une pomme, mais je crois que je me suis trompée de porte." Une petite fille, d'environ sept ans se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait des cheveux bleus turquoise presque surnaturels et un air interdit sur le visage.

"Ce n'est rien, Nymphadora. Mais referme bien la porte derrière toi, d'accord ?" Lui répondit Dumbledore gentiment, avec un clin d'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Severus en se levant d'un bond. Je pensais que cet entretien était confidentiel ! Qu'est-ce que cette gamine vient faire là ?

\- Nous sommes dans l'une des planques de l'Ordre, et sa mère vient faire le ravitaillement en cas de besoin. Elle ne dira rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Mais vous n'avez même pas pensé à verrouiller cette satanée porte ? N'importe qui aurait pu débarquer ? James, ou même Lily ? Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je m'en vais, je ne veux plus rien avoir faire avec vous !

\- Attendez Severus, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. La porte était bien ensorcelée mais cette petite fille n'a pas encore de baguette. Le sort ne l'a pas repérée comme étant un danger, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Si c'est cela votre idée de la sécurité, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir vous voir." Marmonna Severus en se rasseyant. La surprise passée, il se rendait aux arguments du vieux sorcier et se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat.

"Lily et son fils seront mieux protégés, soyez en assuré. Vous pouvez continuer votre mission serein, je m'en charge."


	19. Petite fleur

_Et on continue avec le thème "Fleur". C'est le premier texte que j'ai écrit pour ce recueil, l'idée a poppé immédiatement en voyant le thème._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Petite fleur**

"Mais enfin ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous avez encore fait ?" Tonna la voix de Severus dans son dos.

Se sentant fautive comme une élève qu'elle n'était plus, Nymphadora sursauta en se retournant. Elle avait pris une ravissante teinte cerise, ce dont son ancien professeur ne semblait pas se préoccuper en la toisait d'un regard qui aurait fait pâlir le plus récalcitrant des septièmes années.

"Alors ? J'attends !

\- Je… Je m'ennuyais et je voulais m'entrainer un peu. C'est tout.

\- Et pour vous entrainer, vous métamorphosez des bouquets de fleurs ? Vous me voyez rassuré quant à la défense du ministère contre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- En fait… Non, laissez tomber.

\- C'est donc cela la prochaine stratégie du bureau des Aurors ? Au diable les sorts offensifs et jetons des fleurs sur les Mangemorts. Notez, cela en fera peut-être éternuer quelques-uns, mais je ne prédis pas un grand avenir à cette façon de faire la guerre."

Avant que Tonks n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réplique, il s'était assis, ou plutôt laissé tomber sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. C'était suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'elle le note. En le regardant plus attentivement, elle remarqua que les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient plus sombres encore que d'habitude et il semblait particulièrement épuisé.

"Même si je suis certaine que ça ne vous intéresse pas, il s'agissait effectivement d'un entrainement. Je dois pouvoir lancer le même sort plusieurs fois d'affilée en combat sans m'épuiser alors… Que ce soit des _Stupéfix_ ou des bouquets de fleurs, l'effet est le même, alors autant que ce soit joli." Severus grogna à ces mots mais ne tenta pas de la contredire. "Et puis, c'est vous qui êtes en retard. Vous m'avez demandée d'être ponctuelle et je vous ai attendu plus d'une heure.

\- Des évènements inattendus m'ont retardés. Je vous ai demandé de venir au Square car j'ai une information importante à vous donner et je ne fais pas confiance à votre clébard de cousin.

\- Il s'appelle Sirius, mais passons. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Une attaque se prépare sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un commerçant va être attaqué, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'identifier. Soyez prêts la semaine prochaine, c'est une opération importante.

\- C'est entendu, je transmettrai à qui de droit. Mais… Professeur ?

\- Cessez de m'appeler par ce titre, j'ai un prénom et vous le savez, vous n'êtes plus mon élève.

\- Sirius est quelqu'un de confiance. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas, mais s'il s'agit de l'Ordre, il saura passer outre ses vieilles rancunes et faire ce qu'il faut. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me demander à chaque fois de venir.

\- Passer outre ses vieilles rancunes ? Il est trop idiot pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Et c'est moi qui ait des rancunes contre lui, n'inversons pas les rôles, voulez-vous ?" Grinça-t-il en se relevant prudemment.

En le regardant quitter le salon, Tonks remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement mais qu'il faisait son possible pour le camoufler. Il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, la laissant seule dans la pénombre du Square Grimmaurd, entourée d'immenses bouquets d'orchidées, de tulipes, de roses, de chrysanthèmes, et autres fleurs exotiques qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de nommer.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers le fauteuil qu'il venait d'occuper, et une large flaque de sang la fit sursauter. Son ancien professeur devait être très sérieusement blessé pour en avoir perdu une telle quantité en si peu de temps, mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. Comme toujours, soupira-t-elle.

En quittant le square, Severus avait d'abord décidé de retourner à Poudlard afin de soigner ses blessures avant de se raviser. Il avait plus important à faire, et c'était à l'Impasse du Tisseur qu'il devait se rendre. Transplanant à quelques rues de la maison de ses parents, il termina le chemin à pied pour repérer d'éventuels poursuivants. N'ayant rien noté de spécial, il entra et se précipita droit vers la grande bibliothèque qu'il avait aménagée dans son salon après la mort de ses parents. Là, il fouilla rageusement dans ses livres, jetant au sol ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas, sentant le sentiment d'urgence enfler dans sa poitrine. Si quelqu'un avait regardé par la fenêtre, il aurait cru voir un fou ou un possédé.

Il feuilletait à peine les ouvrages avant de passer au suivant, lorsque finalement il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sans égard pour ces livres qu'il chérissait habituellement, il déchira une page et la fourra dans sa poche avant de ressortir en trombe. Il transplana à nouveau et réapparut dans la petite ville calme de Godric's Hollow. D'un pas plus déterminé qu'il ne s'en sentait la force, il remonta la longue allée du cimetière en tentant de déchiffrer les noms. Il savait à peu près où elle se trouvait, mais dut chercher quelques secondes avant de trouver l'imposante plaque de marbre blanc qui luisait doucement sous le clair de lune.

Il sortit alors le bout de papier chiffonné et agita sa baguette en marmonnant le sort qui y était inscrit. Une douce lueur émergea de son l'extrémité et forma une volute jusqu'à la tombe. Une fleur venait de se matérialiser à côté du nom de la défunte.

Un lys, unique, était apparu.


	20. Discrétion

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Nus continuons ce recueil avec le thème "Enfant". J'admets que j'avais très _très _envie de faire en sorte que Teddy n'ait pas la père que l'on croit, mais le calendrier ne collait pas. J'ai donc cherché un autre angle, et je trouve celui-ci très mignon au final. J'espère que vous allez aimer._

_Merci encore une fois aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs, vous êtes super gentils. Je sais que c'est un challenge assez original et qui peut paraître déstabilisant, mais votre constance est vraiment très appréciée ! Merci !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Discrétion**

"Mais enfin, tu ne comprends pas Nymph'.Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop risqué !

\- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Remus, tu t'empêches de vivre à cause de ta lycanthropie. Tu te mets des barrières là où elles n'existent pas. Le risque est très faible et je suis prête à l'assumer.

\- Tu n'as pas eu à vivre avec ce… handicap. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu peur, qu'on me découvre, qu'on me rejette, de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime… C'est une malédiction et je ne veux pas la transmettre à un enfant innocent.

\- Mais tu as réussi à vivre avec, tu as trouvé des solutions et tu as une vie normale !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, il a fallu que je fasse avec et mes parents aussi. Là, nous avons le choix et je refuse de faire cela. C'est tout.

\- Remus ! Tu es tellement… entêté !"

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la chevelure écarlate de Tonks apparut. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant à quelques centimètres devant elle… Severus Snape :

"Oh professeur, excusez-moi. Je dois y aller."

Sans plus attendre, elle s'éloigna et les deux hommes restant entendirent la porte du Square claquer bruyamment. Remus était resté immobile dans la bibliothèque sous le regard narquois de Severus. Celui-ci lui glissa :

"Tu es un idiot Remus. Je le pense depuis longtemps, mais j'en ai maintenant la preuve.

\- Oh ! Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde.

\- Tu as la chance d'avoir une femme qui t'aime, et même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, qui souhaite avoir un enfant avec toi. Profite de cette chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car tu le regretteras. Je peux te le garantir.

\- Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas. C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois." Termina Lupin d'un ton acide.

Il quitta à son tour la pièce, la colère et la frustration le rendant particulièrement agressif. A ses yeux, ses appréhensions étaient parfaitement légitimes et Tonks ne faisait aucun effort pour le comprendre, c'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. Et Snape qui s'en mêlait, c'était le pompon ! A son tour, il quitta le quartier général de l'Ordre avec le maigre espoir de faire revenir Tonks à la raison.

Derrière lui, il ne vit pas Snape pincer les lèvres d'agacement. Ces hésitations qui duraient depuis des mois étaient parfaitement ridicules. Tonks l'aimait, lui aimait Tonks, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Il déposa les quelques fioles de potions de soin qu'il avait préparées pour remplir les réserves et reparti comme il était venu. Silencieusement.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que Remus reçu un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. La note qui l'accompagnait n'était pas signée, mais l'écriture hérissée ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur :

"_Je détesterais avoir à préparer des doses supplémentaires de potion Tue-Loup. Dix gouttes par jour jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse seront suffisantes pour bloquer tout risque de contamination_."


	21. Douce vengeance

_"Gentil", "Mignon", "Sentimental"... Les commentaires sur le comportement de Severus hier m'ont beaucoup fait rire. On va voir si vous allez dire la même chose aujourd'hui gnark gnark._

_J'aime bien écrire un Severus mignon, mais ce que je préfère, c'est quand il est horrible et absurdement mesquin. Je me suis donc beaucoup amusée pour ce thème "Victoire"._

_Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

**Douce vengeance**

En me glissant par l'ouverture du portail de Poudlard, je ne peux pas retenir le sourire qui me monte aux lèvres. Si mes élèves pouvaient me voir en ce moment, ils se demanderaient sûrement si je suis en train de faire une attaque. Mais peu m'importe, il est presque minuit, les environs sont déserts et si j'attrape quelqu'un en dehors de son dortoir, il risque d'avoir affaire à moi.

En ces temps de guerre, je n'ai que peu d'occasions de me réjouir et je compte bien profiter de celle-ci. D'aucuns diraient que je suis rancunier, je préfère dire que je n'oublie pas. Simple question de sémantique.

Je voyais bien depuis quelques temps qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et je pensais que l'envoi de Lupin en mission auprès des loups-garous était une curieuse manœuvre de la part d'Albus pour les pousser à se rapprocher. Ce serait tout à fait son genre de se préoccuper de ce genre de détails et de mettre en place des plans aussi tordus au nom de l'Amour, comme il dit avec tant d'emphase. Lorsqu'il fait cela, j'ai envie de l'étrangler avec sa barbe. Malheureusement pour moi, il est notre meilleure chance pour remporter la guerre et je crois que certains membres de l'Ordre pourraient s'en prendre à moi si je faisais cela. Enfin, ce soir, ce n'est pas l'important.

Ce soir, Lupin est rentré de mission et Tonks lui battait plus froid que jamais. Mais l'apothéose est arrivée lorsqu'elle a quitté le Square avant la fin de la réunion, coupant toute possibilité à Lupin de la rejoindre et s'expliquer. Elle a, devant tout le monde, officialisé la rupture. En y repensant, je sens mon sourire s'élargir. L'expression du visage de Lupin était parfaite : entre désarroi, tristesse et impuissance. Excellent !

Enfin ! Il va enfin comprendre ce que cela fait ! Se faire repousser par la femme qu'on aime, sans avoir la moindre possibilité de se défendre et pour des raisons injustes. A vrai dire, j'aurais aimé jouer un rôle un peu plus actif dans cette rupture, mais ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi. Tonks s'est parfaitement débrouillée.

Je suis certain qu'elle s'en remettra facilement. Elle est jeune, plutôt jolie et sociable. Elle trouvera quelqu'un. Mais pour Lupin, les choses risquent d'être un peu plus difficiles. Digérer les évènements de ce soir risque d'être difficile, et son handicap ne l'aidera sûrement pas à retrouver une nouvelle compagne. Il comprendra ce que signifie la solitude. La véritable injustice de la solitude.

Le tableau qui protège mes appartements me regarde avec un air suspicieux lorsqu'il me voit sourire. Je sais que c'est inhabituel, mais une telle revanche sur les Maraudeurs mérite bien cela. Eux, à qui tout réussissait, sont tous tombés de leur piédestal. James mort, Sirius emprisonné puis mort, Peter tombé dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Seul Lupin parvenait à poursuivre sa vie, discrète, mais presque normale.

C'est terminé à présent et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va devenir avec un cœur brisé.


	22. L'aube d'une vie nouvelle

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le thème d'aujourd'hui était "Sorcier/Sorcière", ce qui semblait facile. A première vue seulement... J'avoue avoir beaucoup galéré pour trouver un angle intéressant (à mes yeux au moins). J'espère donc que ce texte vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**L'aube d'une vie nouvelle**

Tous les ans, Albus m'oblige à venir assister à cette cérémonie, et tous les ans, il sait combien cela me coûte. Vraiment, ma présence est-elle si utile ? Est-ce que je manquerais à tous ces gens ? Je ne pense pas. Je crois même que mon absence en réjouirait beaucoup. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai exposé ces arguments à Albus, il a nié énergiquement et je me suis retrouvé contraint à prononcer le discours de bienvenue. Je n'ai pas envie de refaire la même erreur. Alors depuis, je viens sans protester, je me fais le plus discret possible et je m'éclipse dès que possible.

Cette cérémonie de remise des diplômes est une perte de temps parfaitement absurde. Tous les ans, elle est organisée au milieu de l'été, une fois les résultats des Aspics connus, mais avant que les anciens élèves de Poudlard ne partent suivre leurs différentes formations. Elle oblige tous les professeurs, les élèves et la plupart des familles à se rendre à Londres au Ministère pour un rassemblement ennuyeux au possible, des discours soporifiques et un buffet tout juste passable. Quel gâchis !

Mais je vais faire bonne figure, une fois de plus. Je ne vais faire aucun effort et en nouant ma cravate, je vérifie que mes robes sont propres. Je crois que ce sont les plus austères de ma garde-robe, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, et je ne les utilise que pour cette cérémonie. Je proteste, silencieusement, mais avec persévérance.

En jetant un coup d'œil ma montre, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus que cinq minutes avant le début officiel. J'ai repoussé au maximum l'échéance, mais je vais devoir transplaner sans tarder. En arrivant au Ministère, il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour me rendre dans la salle de réception. Celle-ci est déjà noire de monde et il me faut jouer des coudes pour atteindre l'estrade. Encore une fantaisie de Dumbledore… Il me jette un coup d'œil désapprobateur en voyant ma tenue, mais je n'en tiens pas compte et m'assoie sur la chaise la plus éloignée du petit escalier. J'ai la ferme intention de ne plus la quitter de la matinée et j'affiche mon air le plus sinistre. Ca y est, je suis fin prêt pour cette cérémonie.

Comme s'il m'avait mentalement entendu, Albus se lève et va se placer devant le pupitre. D'un discret mouvement de baguette, il fait magiquement augmenter le volume de sa voix et toute l'assemblée, comme un seul homme, se tourne vers lui. J'écoute d'une oreille très distraite ce qu'il dit, c'est inutile car c'est toujours la même ritournelle :

"… Sorciers…Fierté…Avenir…Emotion…"

A vrai dire, mon regard est hypnotisé par sa robe qui est loin d'être sobre. Comme est-ce humainement possible d'associer une robe jaune et des étoiles violettes ? Je ne suis pas un expert, mais même moi, je trouve cela affreux. Enfin, des applaudissements saluent les paroles du Directeur et le Ministre en personne vient prendre sa place. Un nouveau discours, mais sans la moindre originalité dans le contenu :

"…Joie… Avenir…Sorciers…Responsabilités…"

S'ils étaient honnêtes, ils ne leur feraient pas ce genre de discours. Ils parleraient plutôt des difficultés auxquelles ils vont devoir faire face. La vie, qui ne sera pas aussi riante que ce qu'ils prédisent. Certains seront confrontés à des difficultés dont ils n'ont même pas idée. La plupart d'entre eux en fait.

Lorsque j'étais à leur place, on m'a fait les mêmes promesses, on m'a prédit le même avenir brillant, et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais, je suis maintenant pieds et poings liés à Albus qui se sert allègrement de moi pour assouvir tout son sadisme. Je suis enfermé dans des cachots à enseigner à des gamins stupides et ignorants. Et forcé d'applaudir lorsqu'ils obtiennent, par miracle, le diplôme.

Tant de sornettes sont prononcées, je ne veux plus les écouter.

A nouveau, ils applaudissent et Minerva se lève. Maintenant, la partie la plus ennuyeuse de la cérémonie débute. Comme lors de le Cérémonie de Répartition, c'est Minerva qui leur remettra leur diplôme. La boucle sera bouclée, le symbole sera fort et laissera une marque indélébile dans leur cœur. Tant d'absurdités…

Une longue file d'étudiants souriants se forme et avance lentement. J'en reconnais certains, ceux qui sont restés jusqu'en classe d'Aspics, mais j'ai déjà oublié les autres car je ne tiens pas à m'encombrer de souvenirs inutiles. La plupart d'entre eux passent devant moi sans me regarder, seuls un ou deux anciens Serpentard m'adressent un léger signe de tête.

La seule surprise de cette cérémonie vient de Miss Tonks qui parvient, Merlin sait comment, à trébucher sur un sol parfaitement plat et à s'étaler par terre. Je ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel, c'est tellement typique d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu une étudiante aussi maladroite de ma vie. C'est pathologique à ce niveau-là. Elle est parvenue au bout de son cursus de potion, mais j'ignore comment. Je ne compte plus le nombre de chaudrons explosés qu'elle a à son actif. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été admise à l'académie des Aurors. Je leur souhaite bien du courage…

Mais la file se réduit à vue d'œil et bientôt, elle est enfin terminée. Tous les professeurs se lèvent, je suis donc le mouvement pour ne pas me faire remarquer et dès que c'est possible, je descends de l'estrade. Sans m'arrêter, sans même chercher à reconnaitre qui je croise, je m'en vais. Je transplane jusque chez moi et enfin, je peux souffler.

Enfin ! Je suis libéré jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Je déteste mon travail, je déteste Albus et je déteste par-dessus tout cette mascarade !


	23. In my life

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est avec le thème "Larmes" que je poursuis ce recueil. Je dois dire que j'ai longuement hésité avant de partir sur cette idée, mais je l'ai finalement fait. Comme je l'avais précisé dans la note d'auteur, je ne voulais pas faire de texte à base de relation creepy prof/élève. J'ai du mal à en lire et encore plus à en écrire, je trouve cela malsain pour tout un tas de raisons. Mais... Cette idée ne voulais pas sortir de ma tête et je pense qu'elle n'entre pas dans cette catégorie creepy que je déplore. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**In my life**

Charlie Weasley me lance un regard en coin, il m'adresse un demi-sourire d'encouragement même s'il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire pour moi. J'ai envie de pleurer et je dois me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour m'en empêcher. Je dois tenir, ne pas craquer et surtout ne pas réagir. Mais c'est tellement dur. Il est là, devant moi, à regarder d'un œil dégouté le contenu de mon chaudron. Chaque mot qu'il prononce est une dague en moi(1). Son nez crochu se plisse légèrement, il cherche d'autres horreurs à me dire, de nouvelles façons de critiquer mon travail. Je n'en peux plus ! Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ?

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble interminable, il se détourne enfin et me laisse tranquille. La cloche sonne à peine quelques minutes plus tard et c'est dans une sorte de brouillard que je range toutes mes affaires et me précipite vers le couloir. Cela fait sept ans que je le connais, mais il parvient encore à me bouleverser. Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, et les pas de Charlie qui me suivent. Il voudrait me consoler, mais il ne peut rien faire. Il ne peut pas comprendre.

Je me réfugie dans les toilettes des filles pour me débarrasser de lui et pour être enfin un peu seule. Charlie est mon meilleur ami, il me connait par cœur, mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Il me prendrait pour une folle et se mettrait à me détester. Je le sais, au début j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il se mettait à invectiver notre professeur en pensant que cela me remontrait le moral. Il était à mille lieux de réussir.

La vérité est que ce ne sont pas ses mots qui me blessent. Mais son regard. Il n'est pas déçu, ni en colère, juste indifférent. Et ça me tue. Il se fiche de savoir si je réussis ou pourquoi j'échoue, je suis transparente à ses yeux. Je ne suis qu'une parmi tant d'autres qui l'indiffèrent, il connait à peine mon nom et l'aura totalement oublié dès la fin de l'année.

Je dois garder le silence sur cette souffrance, car si j'en parlais, à Charlie ou à mes camarades de Poufsouffle, ils se moqueraient de moi. Ils diraient que ce n'est qu'une amourette d'adolescente, que cela n'a pas de sens, que ce n'est pas important. Mais je sais tout cela, et je sais que lorsque je quitterai ce château, j'oublierai aussi. Mais en attendant, cette souffrance est bien réelle.

Il n'est pas beau, il a un comportement abominable avec moi. Mais je n'y peux rien.

Lorsqu'il parle, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être hypnotisée. J'essaie d'écouter lorsqu'il nous fait cours, mais mon attention vacille au bout de seulement quelques secondes et je me fais bercer par cette voix profonde. Mes pensées m'échappent et j'ai toutes les difficultés du monde à retrouver ma concentration.

Lorsqu'il nous montre comment procéder pour préparer un ingrédient, ce sont ses mains que j'observe sans relâche. Chaque repli de peau m'est connu. Chaque geste semble parfaitement calculé et précis. Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures sans me lasser. Ses mains, abimées par les années de travail, aux cicatrices et aux cors innombrables sont fascinantes. Même si je donne l'impression de suivre ses instructions, ce sont seulement ses mains que j'observe.

Plus d'une fois, j'ai cru être surprise par Charlie qui est bien trop perspicace à mon goût. A chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole à la sortie d'un cours de potion, je crains qu'il ne me pose des questions gênantes. Ce n'est pas encore arrivé pour le moment, mais j'ai peur.

Chaque jour qui passe me fait souffrir, tiraillée entre ce désir absurde et _son_ indifférence glaciale, entre ma solitude et la crainte d'être découverte.

* * *

(1) _Traduction des paroles prononcées par Eponine dans la chanson _In my life_ de la comédie musicale _Les Misérables_ (Every word he says is a dagger in me) et qui ont inspiré ce texte :)_


	24. Nectar

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Si un texte pouvait être sous-titré "Argh ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire avec un thème pareil ?", ce serait sûrement celui-ci... Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très vendeur donc je vais m'en abstenir. Voici donc l'OS que m'a inspiré le thème "Champagne". J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Nectar**

"Professeur ? Professeur !"

Tonks avançait avec toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient, mais l'enchevêtrement d'ustensiles divers ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Jamais elle n'avait vu cette salle dans un tel état. Alors que le professeur Snape veillait avec une rigueur méticuleuse sur la propreté de sa salle de classe, une explosion semblait avoir ravagé l'endroit. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Haussant un peu la voix, elle appela à nouveau :

"Professeur Snape ! Etes-vous là ?"

En tendant l'oreille, il sembla à la jeune fille qu'elle entendait un froissement de tissu. Soudain, la silhouette impressionnante de son professeur de potion se matérialisa devant elle, avec une telle rapidité qu'elle se demanda s'il ne venait pas de transplaner. Il fronçait tant les sourcils qu'elle bafouilla les quelques mots qu'elle avait préparés :

"Professeur, nous vous attendons dans le couloir. Le cours devait commencer, il y a dix minutes et comme on ne vous voyait pas…

\- Mais vous êtes idiote ! Ce sont les vacances. Et puis, qui vous a autorisé en entrer sans permission ?

\- Euh… Nous sommes lundi monsieur. C'est le jour de la rentrée. Et puis, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, alors j'ai pensé que…

\- Alors vous avez mal pensé. Sortez d'ici, vous entrerez quand vous en aurez l'autorisation.

\- Mais… D'accord professeur, je suis désolée…

\- Oh! Attendez un instant. Pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes entrée ?

\- On… a tiré à la courte paille. J'ai perdu.

\- Bon, sortez. Je serai prêt dans une minute." Termina-t-il en agitant la main.

Tonks n'en demandait pas tant et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Snape, lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, poussa un long soupir. Il avait perdu le compte des jours et s'était laissé surprendre par cette satanée rentrée. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il sentit un vague découragement le saisir et en désespoir de cause, il sortit sa baguette. Heureusement que personne le voyait car il s'apprêtait à faire exactement ce qu'il interdisait formellement à ses élèves, mais à situation exceptionnelle... D'un geste vague, il remit un peu d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm. Les chaudrons volèrent pour revenir à leur place tout en se nettoyant. Les louches et autres bâtonnets de mélanges retournèrent dans l'armoire, dans le tiroir approprié. Seul le chaudron trônant sur son bureau resta à sa place.

Prudemment, il souleva le couvercle pour en inspecter le contenu et ne put retenir un léger sourire. Le liquide qu'il contenait, transparent et d'un jaune pâle, pétillait doucement. Au moins, toutes ses recherches n'avaient pas été vaines. Trempant prudemment un doigt dedans, il laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur sa langue.

Exquis. Il n'y avait pas de mot plus approprié.

Précautionneusement, il emporta le chaudron contenant cet élixir dans son laboratoire personnel pour poursuivre ses vérifications et se dirigea vers la porte pour faire entrer ses élèves. Il avait passé les vacances à chercher un moyen d'imiter la production du champagne français, et il semblait qu'il avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances.

C'était inutile, il le savait, mais assez satisfaisant !


	25. Joyeux Noël

_Le thème d'aujourd'hui était "Noël" et une curieuse association d'idée veut que j'associe complètement Noël et fluff (pour tout vous dire, en me relisant, je me suis mise à avoir un sourire idiot...). _

_Alors, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne période de l'année, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira quand même. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Joyeux Noël **

En se faufilant dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, Tonks se sentait comme une élève fautive, courant dans l'obscurité comme une petite souris effrayée de se faire surprendre. Elle savait que sa présence ne lui faisait courir aucun risque, mais l'adrénaline de l'habitude se faisait toujours sentir. Elle avait échafaudé mille plans pour venir, mais avait finalement choisi le plus simple : se faire la plus discrète possible et ne pas trop s'en faire. A vrai dire, la partie discrétion risquait d'être la plus problématique.

Fort heureusement, elle ne croisa personne et c'est sous le regard suspicieux de quelques tableaux qu'elle commença à sentir l'air se rafraichir à proximité de l'entrée des cachots. En tendant l'oreille, elle put percevoir les échos lointains d'un air de musique entrainant. Elle sourit discrètement, les indications étaient les bonnes, elle n'avait plus qu'à se fier à son ouïe pour parvenir à son objectif. Malheureusement, concentrée comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas la haute statue devant elle et se cogna contre elle. Un énorme bruit de métal s'entrechoquant résonna dans le couloir, tandis que Tonks retenait un juron contre cette maladresse chronique. Sans attendre, elle se camoufla dans un recoin sombre en attendant de voir si quelqu'un avait été alerté par le vacarme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressortit prudemment du renfoncement pour vérifier que la voie était libre, et reprit son chemin. Son cœur battait la chamade, entre l'inquiétude de se faire surprendre et la surprise de l'armure, elle n'en menait pas large.

Enfin, elle vit une porte ouverte, plusieurs personnes qui bavardaient dans le couloir et des illuminations inhabituelles dans un tel endroit. Elle contourna, sous un sortilège de désillusion, les invités de la fête et se cacha dans une pièce vide, à quelques mètres de là. Elle sortit alors un parchemin froissé de sa poche et le toucha légèrement du bout de sa baguette. Il fallait l'avertir qu'elle était là et qu'il devait venir la rejoindre.

"Ah enfin, tu voilà. Je suis heureux de te voir." Dit-il de sa voix grave dès qu'il entrait à son tour dans l'ancienne salle.

"Moi aussi, Severus. Tu m'as demandé de venir, alors je suis là. Qu'y avait-il de si urgent ?

\- Une attaque se prépare, les mangemorts sont sur le pont et elle devrait être déclenchée dans les prochaines heures.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas venir directement au Square pour les prévenir ? Je ne suis pas contre ce genre de jeux de pistes, mais cela aurait été plus rapide.

\- J'étais convié à cette immonde fête par Horace, et je n'avais pas la possibilité de décliner. Et puis… J'avais envie de te voir.

\- D'accord, ça c'est un bon argument. Je te le concède." Sourit Tonks en se blottissant dans ses bras. Contre son oreille, elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit sa voix poursuivre :

"Cette soirée n'a d'ailleurs pas été totalement inutile, j'ai pu en apprendre un peu plus sur les projets de Draco, même s'il continue de refuser mon aide. Je ne sais pas ce que Bellatrix lui a dit mais…

\- Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand nous sommes ensemble, je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre parler d'elle ou même de penser à elle. J'ai envie de parler de choses beaucoup plus plaisantes."

A ses mots, il ricana légèrement. Tonks avait raison, il aurait le temps de parler d'elle plus tard et sa mission était tellement secrète qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler du tout. Autant pour sa sécurité à lui qu'à elle.

A quelques mètres d'eux, les premières notes d'une valse se firent entendre. D'abord imperceptiblement, Severus commença à l'entrainer. Tonks se laissa faire, un peu déroutée par cet homme habituellement si réservé. Il n'était pas vraiment un bon danseur, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'important était d'être là, dans ses bras. Ensemble.


	26. Fais ton choix

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est avec le thème "Guerre" que ce recueil se poursuit. C'est paradoxal, car sur un fandom comme celui-ci, les idées auraient dû pleuvoir, mais... elles étaient souvent beaucoup trop évidentes et trouver un axe original a pris du temps. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Fais ton choix**

Severus Snape, malgré ses autres préoccupations, fronça les sourcils en apercevant Nymphadora Tonks dans un couloir du château.

"Bonsoir Professeur." Le salua-t-elle poliment.

"Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes plus élève depuis longtemps." Répondit-il d'une façon abrupte. Elle le connaissait bien, mais elle fut tout de même surprise de son impolitesse.

"Je... J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il doit m'attendre."

"Vous travaillez au Ministère, je crois."

"Je suis auror, en effet. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire pourquoi je vais le voir. C'est confidentiel."

"C'est inutile, je peux le deviner. Je le connais depuis longtemps, vous savez. Il veut vous recruter, c'est évident. Il ne perd pas de temps."

"Je ne peux rien dire."

"Je dois vous prévenir, Dumbledore sait se montrer très persuasif, mais c'est dangereux. La lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera difficile, il y aura de la souffrance, des morts et une victoire plus qu'incertaine. Vous devez le savoir avant de prendre le moindre engagement."

"Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Je veux m'engager dans ce combat, je crois que le Professeur Dumbledore a besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés et..."

"Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ce que je vous dit. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend si vous rejoignez le combat. Vous êtes jeune, vous n'avez jamais connu ce qu'était la guerre, il y aura bien plus de souffrances et de douleurs que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Restez en dehors de cela, ce sera mieux pour vous."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites cela. C'est mon rôle, je dois agir pour mon avenir. Je ne peux pas attendre que d'autres se battent pour moi, ça n'aurait pas de sens."

En entendant cela, Snape se mit à ricaner.

"Du sens ? Croyez-moi, dès votre premier combat, le sens n'aura plus aucune importance. La seule question sera de sauver votre peau. Les grands idéaux n'ont pas leur place sur le champ de bataille."

"Alors, vous n'allez rien faire ? Vous allez juste attendre que Vous-Savez-Qui s'installe au pouvoir ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Mais pour moi, c'est différent, je n'ai pas le choix. Et je sais à quoi je m'engage. J'ai déjà combattu lors de la précédente guerre, je sais ce qui m'attend. C'est totalement différent. Mais vous, vous avez la possibilité d'éviter toutes ces horreurs, alors saisissez votre chance tant qu'il est encore temps. Avant de vous rendre à votre rendez-vous, prenez quelques instants. Etes-vous prête à mourir, à souffrir, à perdre tout ce que vous avez et qui est cher ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Non, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Je vais vous laisser, mais prenez le temps, en toute objectivité. Et lorsque vous aurez pris votre décision, il faudra vous y tenir, plus fort que tout. C'est compris ?"

"Euh... Oui, professeur."

"Bien."

Et sans un regard en arrière, il reprit sa marche et disparut au coin du couloir. Tonks était stupéfaite. Jamais il ne lui avait tant parlé. Lorsqu'elle était étudiante, il se montrait toujours très distant envers tout le monde. Alors pourquoi se mêlait-il de son choix ? Elle était auror après tout, elle en avait vu au cours de ses interventions, elle avait reçu un entrainement d'élite. Elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il semblait le penser.

Et puis, pourquoi tentait-il de la dissuader ? Il avait été acquitté après la première guerre car il avait travaillé pour le camp de Dumbledore, mais les mots qu'il venait de prononcer la troublait. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle rejoigne l'Ordre, pour qu'il y ait moins de résistants. Comme s'il voulait affaiblir le camp de la Lumière...

Elle poussa un profond soupir, cet homme avait toujours été tellement étrange. Elle était là pour proposer ses services à Dumbledore, et elle ne se laisserait pas intimider par Snape. Elle voulait se battre, défendre ses idées, et jamais elle n'inclinerait la tête le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Elle en faisait le serment.


	27. Escarmouche

_Et c'est ensuite au thème "Je suis là" d'être à l'honneur. _

_La limite des mille mots à été une contrainte forte pour cet OS, qui a été le terrain d'une expérience au niveau de l'écriture, mais qui n'a as été très concluante à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas grave, et je le publie quand même puisqu'il est écrit, mais je pense peut-être le retravailler un jour pour me rapprocher de ce que j'imaginais. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Escarmouche**

La bataille faisait rage depuis déjà plusieurs heures mais sans qu'aucun camp ne parvienne à réellement prendre le dessus. Des renforts étaient arrivés, mais n'étaient pas parvenus à faire pencher la balance.

Les sorts sifflaient tout autour d'elle. Il fallait avoir des yeux partout pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par une attaque traitresse. Tonks se battait avec acharnement, ne voulant pas céder un pouce de terrain à ses ennemis.

Pour une fois qu'il y avait un réel affrontement, elle voulait porter le coup le plus rude possible au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette guerre qui durait depuis des mois l'épuisait. Devoir toujours être aux aguets, intervenir aux quatre coins du pays et souvent arriver trop tard pour se battre, cela la rendait folle. Il n'y avait que de simples escarmouches qui se finissaient sans réel vainqueur, mais seulement des victimes. Lorsqu'elle avait été appelée dans la soirée, elle avait cru que c'était la même chose. Elle se trompait lourdement.

L'attaque de mangemorts était d'envergure et leur objectif clair, s'en prendre aux plus hautes instances du ministère qui leur résistaient encore : la famille d'Amélia Bones. La chef du département de la justice magique résistait, de toutes ses forces, à l'irrésistible ascension du mage noir. Il avait décidé de la punir en assassinant ses proches. Malheureusement pour lui, la protection rapprochée avait été particulièrement efficace et s'était brillamment défendue. L'attaque avait dégénéré et ils étaient maintenant une cinquantaine à s'affronter.

La maison n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes, où chaque centimètre carré semblait avoir été ravagé par des sorts. Tonks ne savait pas exactement si la famille Bones avait pu être exfiltrée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'informer. Il lui fallait se battre, esquiver, riposter, pour sauver sa peau.

Un rire sardonique attira son attention. Il la fit frissonner à l'instant où elle le reconnu. Bellatrix ! Sa tante était dans les rangs ennemis et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la repérer. Elle lançait des sortilèges impardonnables à la chaine, comme s'ils étaient aussi naturels pour elle, que des sorts de première année. Elle agitait sa baguette comme une escrimeuse, elle fendait l'air avec une fluidité impressionnante. Mais un nouveau sort qui passa à côté de son oreille lui fit retrouver sa concentration immédiatement. Elle ignorait contre qui elle se battait, mais elle allait devoir trouver une faille rapidement, sinon…

Une douleur indicible au niveau de la cuisse la fit se plier en deux. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela, comme si une épée chauffée à blanc venait de lui être appliquée au-dessus du genou. Une seconde plus tard, quand elle réalisa l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, une seconde douleur la frappa à l'épaule droite.

C'était insupportable, elle sentit sa vision se brouiller et sa conscience sombrer. Elle était perdue.

C'est l'odeur de la terre fraiche qui lui fit reprendre conscience. Les brins d'herbe lui chatouillaient le visage et il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Couchée au sol en position fœtale, elle sentait une vive douleur irradier de sa jambe et de son épaule. Elle cligna des paupières lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube caressèrent son visage. Elle était vivante, par un miracle insensé, et avait sûrement été laissée pour morte au milieu des autres victimes. Combien de temps était-elle restée là ? Alors qu'elle se demandait si ses blessures étaient aussi graves qu'elle ne l'avait supposé, elle entendit à quelques mètres derrières elle des bruits de pas.

Elle referma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La personne marchait, sans avoir l'air de se presser, entre les corps allongés là. Soudain, il s'arrêta, ses pieds à quelques centimètres de sa tête. S'efforçant de ne pas bouger, de ne pas trembler, Tonks serra les dents. Elle devait faire la morte ! Elle faillit se redresser en hurlant lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser légèrement sur son épaule blessée.

"Arrêtez de faire semblant. Je sais que vous êtes vivante."

Cette voix grave… Non ! Impossible !

"Je suis là, à coté de vous et si vous ne vous redressez pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous soigner correctement."

Elle ignorait si elle devait lui faire confiance. Le professeur Dumbledore disait qu'il était fidèle à leur camp, mais sa loyauté était toujours si floue…


	28. Au-delà

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le thème d'hier était "Automne", mais celui-ci ne m'a pas du tout (mais vraiment pas du tout) inspiré. J'ai donc décidé de ne rien écrire et de passer directement à celui d'aujourd'hui. Voici donc le thème "UA". Ceux qui me suivent depuis un peu de temps savent que c'est quelque chose que je n'affectionne pas trop et que je préfère rester aussi proche du canon possible. J'ai donc tenté un compromis qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Au-delà**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une vive lumière blanche lui fit battre des paupières par réflexe avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'éblouissait pas. Cette lumière était douce et apaisante, presque rassurante.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus réalisa qu'il était allongé par terre et qu'il était totalement seul. Rien ne l'entourait, aucun objet, aucun mur, pour lui donner une indication sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de s'en souvenir car il ne pouvait pas être apparu là par hasard.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé mais rien ne venait. Il avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard, cela il s'en souvenait, et ça avait été la pire année de sa vie. Un soir, alors qu'il tentait de récupérer quelques forces, les jumeaux Carrow lui avaient annoncé que Potter était à Pré-au-Lard. La suite de la soirée était de plus en plus floue, il s'était battu, mais était incapable de se souvenir contre qui. Puis il avait quitté le château et… un brutal mal de crâne le saisit si soudainement qu'il lui fit immédiatement abandonner les recherches.

Il se leva alors et commença à marcher, droit devant lui, en espérant découvrir quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de comprendre où il était.

Soudain, des voix dans le lointain se firent entendre. Il y en avait deux, un homme et une femme, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il tourna alors la tête à droite puis à gauche, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la source de ces mots. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de les apercevoir. A une centaine de mètres de lui, sur sa gauche, deux personnes semblaient avoir une discussion animée. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Dans la blancheur immaculée qui l'entourait, les vêtements noirs de Severus ne manquaient pas d'attirer l'attention.

Soudain, l'homme s'interrompit et releva la tête. Il regardait droit dans sa direction et Severus en était certain, il le fixait. En plissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il le connaissait. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, il en était certain, Remus Lupin était là. La femme à ses côtés était sans aucun doute possible Nymphadora Tonks, sa chevelure violette ne laissant que peu de place au doute. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne s'était pas retournée, elle avait la tête penchée vers l'avant et ne semblait pas se préoccuper du fait que Remus s'était brusquement tut.

Prudemment, Severus s'avança, peu certain de l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Lupin se déplaça alors, se plaçant entre lui et la jeune femme pour la protéger. Il ne perdait pas une miette des mouvements de Severus mais ne semblait pas faire de mouvement agressif.

Arrivé finalement à quelques mètres d'eux, Lupin l'interpella :

"Severus ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.

\- Je pensais qu'un érudit comme toi l'aurait immédiatement deviné. Nous sommes dans les limbes, c'est évident.

\- Dans les limbes ? Mais…Nous sommes morts ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir quand même. A moins que… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

La voix d'abord agacée s'était progressivement adoucie, à mesure qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait. Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait posé la question, Severus avait déjà la réponse. Ne pas se souvenir de sa mort ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…

"Cela a dû être particulièrement difficile." Murmura Severus d'un air sombre. "Et vous ? Vous vous en souvenez ?"

Un sanglot de Nymphadora lui répondit. Immédiatement, Remus se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une erreur de débutant, songea Severus distraitement, il était stupide de tourner le dos à un ennemi. Enfin, c'était devenu inutile à présent. Ils étaient tous morts et n'avaient plus de raison de se battre. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit ce que Lupin murmurait à sa femme :

"Je suis certain que la bataille s'est bien terminée et que Voldemort a été anéanti. Harry a sûrement trouvé la solution pour le détruire et Teddy va grandir dans un monde en paix. Je te le promets, je connais Harry et il est plus fort qu'il n'y parait."

Devant la détresse de la jeune femme, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de compassion pour elle. Elle avait quitté son fils sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, s'était sacrifiée pour le protéger…

Soudain, il ressentit une étrange sensation, comme un lointain écho dans sa tête. Les deux autres n'avaient pas remarqué son trouble et il décida de le suivre. Jamais, sans son entrainement d'occlumencie, il n'aurait pu le faire, mais comme à un fil d'Ariane, il se guida mentalement grâce à cette voix qui semblait vouloir qu'il la suive. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit aspiré dans son esprit et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans le bureau du Directeur. Jamais il ne l'avait contemplé sous cet angle, mais il devina rapidement qu'il le voyait à travers les yeux d'un tableau. Il ne pouvait pas parler, mais il entendait distinctement la voix à l'accent rocailleux de Minerva dire :

"Nous allons devoir reconstruire le château pour accueillir les étudiants le plus rapidement possible. Nous devons effacer les traces de ce qu'il s'est passé pour reprendre une vie la plus normale possible. C'est compris ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse, et fut projeté violemment dans son corps. Un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit : Voldemort avait été vaincu !


	29. Une petite maison banale

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le thème d'hier était "Maison" ce qui a donné lieu à cet OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Une petite contrainte de mots m'a empêché d'aller au bout de mon idée, mais on va dire que ce n'est pas grave.J'ai un peu dépassé, mais chut, ne le dites pas à la Bibliothèque de Fictions qui organise ce défi... _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne (et longue) lecture ^^_

* * *

**Une petite maison banale**

"C'est un piège ! Attention !"

Tonks sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une gerbe d'étincelles à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'instant d'après, elle sentit l'étrange sensation du transplanage d'escorte et le sol dur sous ses pieds lui fit ployer les genoux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle était totalement déboussolée, ce cri l'avait prise par surprise et elle ne parvenait pas à deviner où elle se trouvait.

Il faisait nuit, beaucoup plus froid qu'à Londres où elle se trouvait juste quelques secondes auparavant et elle était au milieu de nulle part. Aucune lueur, hormis celle de la Lune, ne lui permettait de voir autour d'elle. Elle avait encore sa baguette dans la main, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Soudain, elle entendit dans son dos un râle étouffé. Elle se retourna brusquement, pointant sa baguette vers le bruit et découvrit une masse sombre, informe, allongée sur le sol. Son cœur battait à vive allure, la panique menaçant de prendre le contrôle n'était retenue que par son entrainement rigoureux d'auror.

Un Lumos murmuré lui fit plisser les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait, elle se détendit légèrement :

"Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je… J'étais venu vous prévenir… Cette attaque était… un leurre."

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, consciente que sa voix hachée trahissait un état grave. Avec des gestes tremblants, elle commença à tenter de le soigner. Elle avait reçu une formation pour effectuer les premiers secours, mais elle espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas trop important.

"Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi ! Je vais très bien.

\- Non professeur. Je dois vous stabiliser avant de…

\- C'est hors de quest… Argh !"

Elle venait de poser sa main au niveau de son épaule et le grognement qu'il venait de produire était suffisant pour en déduire qu'il y avait un problème.

"Où sommes-nous ? Où nous avez-vous fait transplanés ?

\- C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Nous sommes dans le Hertfordshire.

\- Et il y a quelque chose près d'ici ? Un village ? Un hôpital ?

\- Non, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi. C'est calme ici, suffisamment tranquille.

\- Bon, je vais être obligée de vous faire transplaner pour vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Nous n'avons pas le temps…

\- Non !" La véhémence de la réponse la fit sursauter. "Pas à Sainte Mangouste, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Tant que je ne sais pas si ma couverture a résisté, je ne peux pas aller là-bas. Je suis peut être découvert.

\- Où alors ? Où voulez-vous aller ?"

Un silence de quelques secondes fit craindre à Tonks que Snape ne se soit évanoui.

"Venez, approchez-vous."

Prudemment, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il n'ajouta rien, aucune instruction, ni avertissement. Soudain, une étrange sensation la surprit et une scène apparut dans son esprit. Une maison, au milieu d'un quartier visiblement pauvre était face à elle. Sans qu'elle ne la contrôle, sa tête tourna vers la droite et elle aperçut au loin une haute cheminée d'usine, semblable à un doigt défiant le ciel. Et brutalement, la vision cessa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Peu importe. Aidez-moi à transplaner jusqu'à cette maison en prenant soin de camoufler vos traces. C'est dans les Midlands.

\- Qu'est ce…"

Un regard qu'elle devina noir l'empêcha de terminer sa question. Elle n'aurait aucune explication, elle en était certaine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle obéit et se concentra sur la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. C'était un procédé risqué au vu du peu d'informations dont elle disposait mais elle décida de tenter l'expérience malgré tout.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Devant elle, la maison se dressait, les herbes folles dans le minuscule jardin étaient là et même la brique du mur était cassée comme dans la vision.

"Aidez-moi à marcher jusque là-bas." Demanda la voix faiblissante de son professeur.

La blessure à l'épaule n'était apparemment pas la seule songea-t-elle. L'aidant à franchir les derniers mètres le séparant de la maison, elle l'entendit marmonner quelques mots pour que la porte les laisse entrer.

"Posez moi sur ce canapé et allez-vous en. Je me débrouillerai seul.

-Professeur, je ne peux pas faire ça. Laissez-moi vous aider, au moins un sort de diagnostic."

Il grommela indistinctement, mais finit par hocher la tête. Tonks lança un sort pour illuminer la pièce et fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Les informations qu'elle obtint la firent frémir. Au-delà de la clavicule luxée qu'elle avait déjà repérée, une importante perte de sang, des blessures multiples et une brûlure superficielle s'ajoutaient à la sinistre liste.

"Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? Ce n'est pas le sort que j'ai vu qui est responsable…

\- Même si cette information ne vous regarde pas, je revenais d'une convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous allez aller dans la pièce là-bas, ne touchez à rien. Dans le placard à droite se trouve une fiole de régénération sanguine. Ramenez-la-moi.

\- D'accord, je reviens immédiatement.

\- Vous êtes capable de la reconnaitre au moins ?"

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. Cette question était particulièrement vexante. Cette potion était facile à reconnaitre, même un élève de première année en aurait été capable.

Apres lui avoir tendu la fiole, Tonks tira une chaise et s'assit dans la ferme intention de surveiller les soins de Snape. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle était sûrement chez lui, dans une maison d'aspect parfaitement banal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était légèrement déçue. C'était trop… banal, justement.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais pas à ça. Un donjon gothique, aux hautes fenêtres empoussiérées et aux sculptures effrayantes aurait plus été en accord avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui. Non, ici, cette petite maison sans charme, au milieu d'un quartier moldu de surcroit, était surprenante.

Quelque chose d'oppressant en émanant, elle était basse de plafond, les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères aux volumes poussiéreux et le mobilier en bois sombre contribuaient à cette curieuse sensation. Le canapé sur lequel il était allongé était visiblement très vieux, le tissu était usé par les années et les couleurs, malgré le faible éclairage, étaient totalement passées complétaient cette impression désagréable. Ce n'était pas une maison chaleureuse, dans laquelle on se sentait bien. Elle semblait suinter la pauvreté et la négligence, deux choses que le professeur qu'elle pensait connaitre n'était pas.

"Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ?

\- Je… Oui, je vérifie que vous vous soignez bien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gardienne, en particulier vous.

\- Mais nous, nous avons besoin de vous. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous vider de votre sang tout seul. Le professeur Dumbledore ne me le pardonnerait pas."

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle décida de prendre cela pour un assentiment.


	30. Nous

_Et le thème suivant est "Prison". Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce texte est en lien avec 'L'œil du cyclone' du 8 mars qui était sur le thème "Libre". Cet OS n'est pas hyper joyeux, je vous l'accorde, mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi et il contient pas mal d'éléments que j'ai ou j'aimerais développer dans d'autres textes._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Nous**

Nous…

C'est la première fois qu'il utilise ce mot, et même s'il ne l'a sûrement pas remarqué, je considère que c'est une petite victoire. Il nous aura fallu du temps, et bien des hésitations pour parvenir à ce minuscule mot, si plein de sens. Severus et moi avons dû surmonter bien des épreuves avant d'en arriver là. Je l'aime, j'en suis certaine. Il m'aime, j'en suis presque sûre aussi, même s'il n'a pas encore eu le courage de le dire à haute voix. Et petit à petit, nous levons les obstacles qui se dressent devant "nous". Lorsqu'il m'a proposé de faire cette balade, je me demandais ce qui lui prenait, mais à présent, cela m'importe peu. Nous sommes ensemble, et c'est le principal.

Je sais que le plus dur est encore devant nous. Le pire ennemi de Severus est Severus lui-même. Lorsque je ne le connaissais que de loin, je pensais que c'était une carapace qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger contre le monde, mais maintenant que je le connais mieux, je comprends que je me suis trompée. C'est une prison dans lequel il s'est enfermé et dont il se sent incapable de sortir. Même en lui demandant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache lui-même pourquoi il a fait ça, mais les bribes de son passé que je connais me font redouter le pire.

Un jour, j'ai appris que son père était moldu et qu'il ne supportait pas la magie. Une folle idée m'est venue à l'esprit et n'en sort plus depuis. J'ai longtemps cru que Severus voulait se protéger du monde, mais… Et s'il souhaitait surtout protéger le monde de lui ?

Lorsque j'ai imaginé cela, les indices m'ont sauté aux yeux. Comment avais-je été suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas comprendre et voir toutes ces petites choses qui me hurlaient son malaise. Les formes de son enfermement sont multiples, et même si j'en connais quelques-unes, je sais qu'il en reste bien d'autres, plus sournoises et insidieuses. Personne ne s'est-il jamais demandé pourquoi il ne s'ouvrait jamais à ses semblables ? Pourquoi lorsqu'on lui parlait, il nous repoussait systématiquement d'une réponse sèche et méchante ? Pourquoi il s'enfermait ainsi sous de multiples couches de vêtements, plus serrées les unes que les autres, et dont le nombre de boutons est parfaitement déraisonnable ? Severus s'enferme dans son esprit, mais dans son corps aussi.

De cela, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en le découvrant davantage. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a laissée l'approcher suffisamment pour découvrir qui était caché sous ses multiples masques, mais je mesure l'honneur qui m'est fait. Je me rends aussi compte du mal que je pourrais lui faire en le trahissant. Cela serait si facile que cela me donne le vertige et me fait peur. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais un seul faux-pas serait suffisant pour détruire le fragile équilibre que nous avons construit. Il me fait confiance, et je fais attention de ne pas le brusquer. Chaque jour, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal, et chaque soir, je soupire de soulagement en réalisant qu'une journée de plus s'est passée sans incident. Avec lui, je marche sur un fil qui peut se briser à chaque instant.

A chaque fois que nous nous séparons, j'ai peur que ce soit notre dernière fois. Il semble pouvoir prendre peur et s'enfuir sans laisser la moindre trace. Il semble si incertain que je dois être forte pour deux. Mais combien de temps cela durera-t-il ?

La caresse des fougères sous mes doigts est agréable, l'été ne les a pas encore trop fait souffrir et elles sont encore luxuriantes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a voulu venir ici, cet endroit est magnifique. Sur ce camaïeu de vert si intense qu'il en parait surnaturel, la noirceur de ses vêtements contraste. Je vois les pans de sa cape qui s'accrochent dans les épines et les petites branches mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il me suit, plongé dans ses pensées que je n'espère pas trop sombres.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?


	31. Invitation dominicale

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce dernier OS de la série, sur le thème "Dimanche". Je ne pouvais pas terminer ce recueil sans les mettre une dernière fois en couple donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Invitation dominicale**

"Non ! Je ne viendrai pas. C'est hors de question !

\- Mais enfin, Severus. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je suis sûre que…

\- N'insiste pas, je ne veux venir. Point final."

Tonks, devant la réaction butée de son amant, serra les dents de colère. Quelle tête d'hippogriffe ! Elle ne lui demandait pas grand-chose, tout de même.

"Tu pourrais faire un effort, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile."

Lui jetant un regard glacial depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, il lui répondit :

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Rien de bon ne peut sortir d'une telle rencontre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je t'aime, je veux te présenter à ma mère, quoi de plus normal ? Et le déjeuner de dimanche prochain sera une occasion parfaite.

\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, je suis certain qu'elle est déjà en train de préparer le poison qu'elle mettra dans mon assiette.

\- Faux ! J'ai pensé à cette éventualité. Donc je ne lui ai pas dit qui tu étais. Elle sait que je viendrai avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne sait pas que c'est toi." Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.

"Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux dire qu'elle va me voir arriver, et être confrontée à cette surprise sans y être préparée ?

\- Exactement. Donc elle ne pourra rien empoisonner du tout.

\- Non, mais elle voudra me lancer tous les sorts qui lui passeront par la tête dès qu'elle me verra.

\- Non, elle n'est pas comme ça.

\- Nymphadora, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser… J'étais considéré comme l'ennemi public numéro un. Tu as appris à me connaitre depuis la fin de la guerre mais essaie de te souvenir ce que tu pensais de moi à cette époque. La plupart des gens ne me font toujours pas confiance, et ils ont raison.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- J'ai activement participé à cette guerre, et du mauvais côté. J'avais des raisons, mais j'ai quand même tué et torturé des gens. Ne l'oublie pas, car eux non. Je fais partie des rares ex-mangemorts encore en vie et le bouc émissaire idéal pour tout le monde.

\- Ma mère n'est pas comme cela. Je lui expliquerai et elle comprendra.

\- Elle a perdu son mari, ton père, pendant cette guerre. Si toi tu m'as pardonné, elle se demandera toujours si j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cela. Et c'est la même chose pour Lupin. Elle l'aimait bien, c'est le père de ton fils, elle se posera la question.

\- Mais tu n'as rien à voir avec cela ! Ca fait cinq ans que la guerre est finie, il faut que les gens passent à autre chose. Tu es devenu important dans ma vie, et je ne veux pas continuer à te cacher comme si j'avais honte de toi. Je t'aime, je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie officiellement.

\- Et c'est très gentil de ta part. Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec cela et je sais que ce n'est pas par honte que tu me caches. Mais je ne veux pas attirer sur toi l'opprobre qui est déjà sur moi.

\- Tu dois arrêter de te cacher. Tu es un héros, au même titre que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. Tu as pris plus de risques que bon nombre d'entre eux, alors tu mérites d'avoir la même place qu'eux. Tu dois pouvoir vivre la vue que tu souhaites sans avoir à te cacher !

\- Que tu penses cela est le plus important à mes yeux. L'opinion de tous les autres ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'un conflit entre ta mère et toi. Elle est importante dans ta vie et dans celle de Teddy, ne lui fais pas de mal pour rien."

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché d'elle et la tenait à présent entre ses bras. Elle fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux, avant de finalement appuyer sa tête sur son torse:

"Bon, tu as peut-être raison. Ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, après tout."

Posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, Severus sourit légèrement de soulagement. Il avait évité le pire…

* * *

_Je voudrais remercier une dernière fois les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me lire et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Vous êtes vraiment super gentils et les retours sont très encourageants. J'ai profité de ce défi pour faire des essais et des expériences sur un couple un peu improbable et j'ai l'impression que ça ne vous à pas trop fait fuir. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part ! J'espère que ce recueil vous aura fait découvrir ce duo (et à l'occasion ce couple) et qu'il vous aura un peu convaincu de son potentiel. _

_Merci aussi à la page Bibliothèque de Fictions qui a organisé ce défi et dont les thèmes étaient à la fois inspirants et challengeants. Bravo et merci !_

_Ce recueil a été très intéressant à écrire, et j'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres futurs projets._

_A bientôt_

_Lycoris_


End file.
